


Doki Doki Diaper Club

by jmart52



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: ABDL, Ageplay, DDLG, Diapers, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Fetish, Humiliation, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-09-19 18:59:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 40,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17007351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmart52/pseuds/jmart52
Summary: Yuri becomes a member of an up and coming club, but everything is not as it seems. Will she and the other club members notice the red flags in time? Or will they all submit to their new fate?WARNING: This story contains MATURE content throughout, with a heavy emphasis on Ageplay and forced regression. A decent amount of kink content is found in this story. Consider yourself warned.





	1. Welcome to the Club

DAY 1  
Yuri slowly yawned and stretched her arms as she awoke. Today was a big day, today was the day she’d be joining her schools literature club. Yuri shivered in nervous anticipation as her feet hit the floor. She had always been a shy girl, but this new club could give her the chance to make new friends who were as interested in books as she was. And at the moment it was only a small club with two members so she wouldn’t have to do much socializing she mused as she opened her wardrobe. Immediately after opening it she took out her uniform and glanced at her large stack of basic adult diapers. Suddenly her head began to swim as she vaguely remembered wearing them everyday but for some reason she couldn’t remember how they felt, almost as if she had never truly worn them at all. She shut the wardrobe confused. They were clearly hers, but she didn’t need them, so why wear them? Realizing the time, she quickly dressed, took the first book she could grab off of her esteemed bookshelf, and ran out the door to catch her bus. 

The school day whizzed by and in no time Yuri was standing at the door to the literature club clutching her book to her chest. Her heart was pounding. This would be the first time she had initiated social interaction in some time. She slowly inhaled, and gently knocked on the door before stepping in. She was surprised to see two happy faces look up to greet her. Both girls walked forward to her. The tall brunette warmly shook Yuri’s hand. 

“Hi, I’m Monika, and I’m the president of this literature club. And this is my Vice President Sayori!” Monika motioned to the shorter girl with a bow in her hair. “I see you’ve brought some reading material with you. Are you here to join our club?” Her emerald eyes gazed with intent , looking Yuri’s body up and down. It was a bit unnerving, but Yuri nodded.   
“Ye..Yes. Yes I am. And my name is Yuri by the way. It’s nice to meet you both.” Yuri stammered nervously before finding some confidence. 

Sayori reached over and playfully grabbed Yuri’s book. “Hey Yuri, what book did you bring? Is it a good one?” 

Yuri smiled knowingly, not even needing to look down at the cover of her book to know it was of fine quality, as any book on her bookshelf was. “Oh yes this is a fine book, one of my favorites. It’s titled..” Yuri pulled the book from her chest and stammered in shock. 

“No need to be shy, let me see it!” Sayori playfully grabbed the book from Yuri’s hands and her eyes widened. “101 Remedies for Diaper Rash. Um okay, I guess?” Sayori handed the book back to Yuri, clearly confused. Yuri was just as confused and was blushing deep red as she stared at the book in her hands. There was no way this thing had been on her bookshelf. 

She glanced up at Monika grinning from ear to ear. “Oh it’s no big deal, we’re able to read whatever books we want to in this club isn’t that right?” Yuri felt unsettled as Monika’s eyes met hers. She quickly looked down at the floor. 

“This must be for my little sister. I clearly grabbed it by accident when I rushed to get to school.” Both girls smiled knowingly, but unconvincingly. At least neither of them knew she was an only child.

Monika broke the awkward silence. “Okay ladies, we’ve all got our books so why not read them? This is a literature club after all, am I wrong?” Monika asked the two girls and they shook their heads and headed off to separate desks to read. Yuri was forced to read about diaper rashes and the more she read the more she felt like she knew this topic well and it was useful to her. 

After a few minutes of deep reading, Yuri felt a distinctive pressure on her bladder, and instinctively went to release it into her diaper. Yuri heard the hissing sound and began feeling a wet patch on her butt. She instinctively tensed up at the feeling and looked down. Gasping in shock she realized she wasn’t wearing a diaper and had just soaked her panties and the back of her skirt. She shifted in the hot, damp underwear. As if she knew, Monika walked up behind Yuri and laid a hand on her right shoulder. “Yuri? Are you okay sweetie?” 

Yuri bolted up in embarrassment, covering her damp crotch with her book. “Uh… I’m sorry but I have to go!” Yuri blurted our hurriedly as she rushed out the door. 

As she got out of the room she could hear Sayori’s concerned voice. “Monika, did Yuri just wet herself?”

DAY 2  
Yuri woke up just as she always did, yawning ever so slightly and stretching her arms. She got out of bed and went to her wardrobe. Instinctively, Yuri grabbed her school outfit and her trusty diapers. She hazily remembered having an accident the day before for some reason. Conveniently forgetting the embarrassment that followed. She smiled at herself, what a silly girl forgetting to wear her diapers. That mistake wouldn’t happen again. Yuri laid back on her bed and pulled up her skirt revealing her cleanly shaven pussy. She then rubbed both baby powder and lotion in her diaper area just as the book she read yesterday had suggested. She then pulled the front of the diaper up and taped it securely shut. There we go, all snug and safe. No more accidents for this girl. Yuri hopped off of her bed and heard a slight crinkle she had grown all but used to now. She unashamedly walked out of her house with her backpack on her shoulders and boarded the bus for another day at school.

Once again school was over in an instant. Yuri couldn’t wait to see her new friends and the literature club. They’d be so excited to see all the books she had brought! She hurried off to the classroom the club was held in and knocked on the door before entering. Immediately she saw Monika, Sayori, and a new girl with pink hair turn their heads.

“Oh hi Yuri welcome back!” Sayori ran over and hugged Yuri, then slid her hand down to Yuri’s bottom and squeezed, clearly feeling the diaper. She instinctively whispered into Yuri’s ear. “I’m glad you’re back, and it’s good to see you’ve got protection this time! Don’t worry I won’t judge.” Sayori then ran back and grabbed the pink haired girls hand dragging her over all while her words rang out in Yuri’s head. All her memories of the previous day came rushing back. 

Oh my god my accident! That all really happened? Yuri gently moved her legs, feeling the diaper rub up against her. Oh god no. I’m wearing an actual Fucking diaper to school! Why the fuck did I put this on! She tried to steady her breathing. Okay okay, only Sayori knows so far. I can’t let anyone else know! They’ll kick me out for sure especially after yesterday! I’ve gotta play it cool. Act like nothing's wrong. This could be my last chance at making friends I can’t fuck this up!

Sayori approached again, this time with The short new girl in tow. “Yuri, meet Natsuki our newest member. And Natsuki, meet Yuri, she joined our club yesterday!” Yuri looked over Natsuki for a moment before speaking. She was short, that much was obvious. She had short pink hair too, and wore a bit of a scowl on her face. She seemed a little mean for such a tiny girl. 

“Hi Natsuki. It’s…” Yuri shifted uncomfortably thinking about her diaper. “It’s nice to meet you. What do you like to read?”

Natsuki responded nonchalantly. “Mostly manga I suppose.” Yuri would have scoffed at that admission on any other day, since Magna was clearly meant to be read by children. But considering her current undergarments she refused to say a word. Yuri could feel Natsuki’s eyes pierce her soul as she asked “And what books are you into Yuri?” Yuri glanced around nervously, being put on the spot like this. She was sure the books she had brought would cause serious embarrassment once again, and this time there would be no excuse. As Yuri stood there motionless, afraid to answer, Natsuki grabbed her book bag. “Oh don’t be a baby just let me see already!” Yuri lunged for the strap and yanked it away sending the books flying out of the bag. Her eyes grew wide with fear and she ran over to them, bending down to pick them up before anyone saw the titles. As she was hurriedly grabbing them she heard Natsuki burst out laughing. 

Yuri turned around to see Natsuki attempting to point at her while doubling over laughing so hard tears began to form. “Hahahaha oh my god! Bwahahaha! You’re...haha… You’re wearing a diaper! Hahahaha!” Yuri’s cheeks blushed a deep red and she realized that by bending down to get the books she had just exposed her diapered butt for the entire club to see. Natsuki continued to talk through her laughing fit. “Haha when I called you a baby I didn’t realize I was actually talking with one!” 

At that Sayori rushed over and put her arm around Yuri, whom at this point was almost on the verge of tears. “That’s enough Natsuki! It isn’t Yuri’s fault that she has to wear diapers, isn’t that right Yuri?” Yuri looked at Sayori and nodded, but felt the last drops of a heavy wetting fill her diaper. She wasn’t sure when she started but she assumed it was Natsuki’s laughter that startled her and made her lose control. 

Natsuki continued with her humiliating barrage. “Just look at the books!!” She held up one that had fallen beside her. “Diapers, Dating, and Drama: A High Schooler's Guide to Staying Dry. Hahahaha! Do you actually use those things?” 

Yuri became rigid in fruitless defiance. “Of course I don’t!” She lied through her teeth. “What do you think I’m a baby?” Before Natsuki could respond Monika stepped in. 

“Ladies that’s enough. Our club members undergarments aren’t our concern. We’re here for literature club. I understand drama can be fun but we need to leave it at the door. So who’s up for some reading to start off the day right?” The girls nodded and mumbled their agreement, then sat at their desks to read. As Yuri sat down she felt her diaper squish all around her. Her privates were swimming in her urine. It felt kinda good against her twat but she felt like her diaper was gonna pop with how much liquid was in it. Yuri desperately tried to focus on her book, but the fear of leaking continued to creep in the back of her mind. Just one more ounce of pee and it would burst she thought to herself. Little did she know it was already too late.

She felt eyes on her and looked to her left to see Natsuki grinning at her. “Hey Yuri, what was that you said about not using your diapers?” Yuri looked down confused, only to feel mortified when she realized her diaper had been leaking the moment she sat down. Warm pee was soaked into her skirt and puddles up on her chair and the floor beneath. She balled up her fists and began to sob, hitting the table in frustration like a child throwing a tantrum. 

“No no no no! Not today! Please not today!” She said angrily through tears. Yuri felt two gentle hands on her back and began to calm down. 

“It’s okay Yuri, we all have accidents sometimes. Would you like me to help you?” Sayori’s sweet, caring voice calmed Yuri down a bit and she nodded, not knowing what kind of help Sayori was offering, only knowing she needed all the help she could get at the moment. Sayori took Yuri’s hands and gently pulled her to her feet. Yuri saw Monika pull out a pink fleece blanket from the closet and watched as she laid it down on the floor. “Now lay down on the blanket Yuri.” Sayori commanded in a gentle tone. Yuri compiled and laid out on her back, looking up at the girls, too dazed and upset to understand what was about to happen until Natsuki blurted it out. 

“Holy shit Sayori, you’re really going to change her diaper!?” She exclaimed out of shock. Yuri’s eyes went wide. 

“Wait. No. I… I can do it myself.” Yuri said softly, while she slowly began to sat up. Before she could fully sit up she felt two hands firmly push her shoulders back down to the floor. Looking up, Yuri saw Monika’s face smiling down at her, almost creepily. 

“Now now, Yuri. Let us help you get changed. We’re all friends here.” In any other circumstances Yuri would’ve argued that this is in fact not what friends do, but she was so emotionally drained she said nothing. 

Natsuki continued her barrage of insults. “I cannot believe this. A girl who’s technically older than me is getting her diaper changed like a fucking baby! This is hilarious!” Monika snapped at her. 

“Natsuki I swear if you say one more word I’ll put you over my knee myself! This is a club for everyone and you need to get over this and accept that!” Natsuki shut her mouth and sat back down in her desk, leaning over to watch as Sayori began the act. 

Yuri initially blushed as her skirt was pushed up to her belly and Sayori undid her diaper. She felt cool air hit her sensitive moist skin as Sayori pulled back the soaked diaper, revealing Yuri’s private parts to the whole club. Out of instinct she went to cover herself, but felt Monika pin her hands over her head. Nobody said a word as Sayori pulled the soaked diaper from underneath her bottom and began to gently wipe her clean. Yuri figited, feeling the cool damp wipes against her sensitive skin. Sayori rummaged through Yuri’s bag and pulled out another plain white adult diaper. “Aww that’s a shame, these are cute and all, but I was hoping for something cuter!” Sayori exclaimed to no one in particular.   
“Oh that’s alright Sayori, I’ve got it covered.” Yuri felt her hands free up as Monika reached behind herself and pulled out an extremely childish looking adult diaper. It was still white, but had colorful toy blocks printed all over it. Yuri groaned a little at the sight. “This ought to do the trick it’s very absorbent.” Monika handed it to Sayori. 

“Did you hear that girlie? These are extra absorbent so you don’t leak everywhere like a fountain!” Sayori happily exclaimed as she waved the diaper in Yuri’s face. Yuri began to blush again and she heard Natsuki choke back a giggle. 

Sayori began to unfold the diaper but Monika stopped her. “Shouldn’t we remove Yuri’s skirt first? It’s covered in piss.” 

Sayori agreed. “Oh of course! I hadn’t thought of that!” Sayori began tugging Yuri’s skirt off and she blushed a deep red. Two girls were talking about her as if she wasn’t there, and were stripping her clothes off like she was a baby! It was insulting and made her feel weak and small. Who gave them the right to see her naked like this and wipe her like a child? Yuri began to struggle with a newfound sense of independence, but only felt Monika grip on her wrists tighten. 

“No no no little lady, let Sayori finish changing you.” Yuri pathetically kicked her feet, which only made the removal of her skirt that much easier. She was now laying spread legged on a baby blanket with her shaved cunt and round bottom in full view of everyone. She closed her eyes and pretended it was all a bad dream as Sayori lifted her legs and slid the new diaper underneath her tushy. As her eyes were closed she could feel Sayori’s soft hands begin to spread baby lotion all over her private area. Yuri began to softly moan from the touch and the sound caused Natsuki to burst out laughing. The laughter startled Yuri and as her eyes opened she saw Monika's face grinning down at her as her legs shifted in pleasure. But the pleasure was soon over as Sayori lifted the front of the diaper and taped it shut. Yuri felt conflicted. On one hand her pussy yearned for more attention, but on the other hand, she was being watched and was already humiliated enough after this tender exchange. 

Monika let go of Yuri’s hands, stood up, and spoke. “Well girls I think that’s enough fun for one day. I think we’re all ready to go home. I can’t wait to see you all tomorrow for diaper club!” Yuri’s head was swimming in shame and pleasure, but she could’ve sworn Monika Said diaper club instead of literature club. She looked at Sayori and Natsuki and they hadn’t seemed to notice. Yuri wondered to herself. Had she accidentally stumbled upon a club revolving around diapers? Or had she simply misheard Monika? As Yuri thought these things, Sayori grabbed her hands and pulled her to her feet. She immediately felt the thickness of her new diaper. It was impossible to close her legs now, and they bowed out quite a bit. She attempted to walk to her bag but could only manage an obvious waddle no matter how hard she tried. This diaper was massive! 

Natsuki walked up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. “Hey diaper girl, I thought you could use this.” Yuri cringed at the name and turned around to see Natsuki holding up a sweater. “You’re supposed to wrap it around your waist to cover your massive diaper butt. I figure you can hold your bag in front or something when you walk home. You could use the cover, seeing as you ruined your big girl skirt.” 

Yuri followed Natsuki’s eyes to the wastebasket with the soaked skirt resting on top. “Th..thanks Natsuki.” Yuri took the sweater as Natsuki rolled her eyes. 

“You can thank me later you big baby.” Yuri tied the sweater across her waist and grabbed her bag. She turned to look at the room as she opened the door and saw Monika smirking at her. 

“Bye bye Yuri! See ya tomorrow!” Sayori exclaimed as she waved goodbye. Yuri managed an awkward wave and left the building, briskly waddling home.

DAY 3  
Yuri awoke to the sound of water rushing, only to look under her covers past her large breasts at the front of her diaper growing yellow. “Great, now I’m a bedwetter.” She mumbled to herself, rolling out of bed. She waddled over to her dresser and picked out another copy of the school girl outfit she always wore, and a large diaper with childish prints on them. She laid out all her clothes on one side of her bed, then got her diaper changing supplies from her nightstand. She lay down on her bed and I taped the soggy diaper clinging to her hips. She then took her wipes and masterfully wiped her diaper area clean like she had done it many times before.Yuri pulled out her used diaper from underneath her and placed a fresh one under her clean bottom. She got out her baby lotion and began to rub it into her baby smooth skin.

Before she knew it, Yuri was touching herself inappropriately, and softly moaning from the attention. She didn’t know why, but she loved having play time with a fresh diaper to comfort her. Soon she was two fingers deep and drooling in lust over her feelings of pleasure. She popped her thumb in her mouth and began gently kicking her feet out like a fussy baby as she got closer to climaxing. Soon she was sucking her thumb fast and hard, mirroring what her fingers were doing inside of her. Finally she climaxed and her silky legs trembled as she squealed in delight, her thumb lazily popping out of her mouth after it was over. After taking a few minutes to catch her breath, Yuri taped up her diaper and put on her uniform. Her skirt didn’t come close to hiding the fact that she was wearing protection but she didn’t mind. Her friends all loved her diapers, and who wouldn’t? They were super cute. Yuri grabbed her diaper bag and waddled out to her bus stop, eager to start the day.

The school day was a blur. Yuri didn’t notice the weird looks she got, or to people pointing and laughing. It all went over her head. She was in ecstasy at the idea of going to her club again. Before she knew it, she was at the door and did not hesitate to open it and walk in. The moment she entered, she saw Sayori smile at her and hurriedly walk over. Sayori hugged Yuri then grabbed Yuri’s hand and placed it on her crotch. Yuri’s head swam as she groped between Sayori’s legs, and immediately felt the all too familiar feel of a diaper. Sayori leaned in to whisper to Yuri. “I’m wearing a diaper too, just like you! This way you won’t feel ashamed right?” As if the word ashamed triggered her, Yuri was brought back into reality and realized she was groping another girl wearing a diaper. She immediately drew her hand back, repulsed at what she had done. She stepped back and heard intense crackling coming from her undergarments, and realized she was wearing an incredibly thick diaper that was easily visible to anyone glancing over at her. 

Yuri put her hands to her head. What the fuck is going on? Why can’t I control myself? She felt as though she was trapped inside her own body, and no longer had control. Except in this moment. She felt independent, and she needed to find one of her many knives. The pain was real. It’d remind her that she was still herself. She clenched her teeth and focused. Okay Yuri, you’ve got to keep control, no more relapsing. You have to find out what’s causing this right now. I’m wearing another fucking diaper and now another girl is too. I cannot lose control again.

As Yuri contemplated her next move, Monika walked up and gently lifted her skirt, squeezing at the front of her bulky diaper. “Well, doesn’t look like you need a change yet.” She said, amused. “It’s nice to see Sayori supporting your strange little habit fully. We’re all about positivity here at the literature club. She really is a great number two. Ha! Number two…. Interesting…” Monika trailed off. 

Yuri jumped as she felt a sharp smack on her diapered rear. She turned around to see Natsuki grinning at her. “Ha! Got you! You didn’t cry though, so I guess you’re not a real baby. That’s a good thing though because I could use your help quickly decorating some cookies for today. Sayori is too clumsy and Monika is president so it doesn’t seem right to ask her. Are you game?” Yuri nodded silently, still thinking, then followed the now content Natsuki over to a plate of cookies and bags of icing. Yuri went to grab a bag but Natsuki swatted her hand away. “Ha! You’re not icing these, you’re too little. Here, you can put sprinkles on instead.” Yuri looked down at Natsuki as she took the container of sprinkles. This girl was like half her height, but had the audacity to call Yuri a little girl. Yuri looked down at her diapered state. Maybe Natsuki was right. Maybe she was just a baby. She was certainly wearing diapers like one. As that thought popped into her mind, Yuri started to feel aroused. Her eyes grew wide with shock and she tried to ignore the aching feeling trapped underneath the thick padding. As she watched Natsuki expertly ice the cookies, the feeling began to ebb away. Yuri quickly sprinkled the cookies and soon all the girls stood around the plate eating their fill. 

“Oh my gosh these are amazing Natsuki!” Sayori said through a mouthful of cookie. 

Monika shook her head in mock disappointment. “Chew and swallow your food before speaking Sayori, you must learn your manners.” She said in an almost motherly tone. Yuri picked away at her cookie. She wasn’t hungry right now. Not after all she had just experienced. The shame of wearing a diaper, and then the sudden arousal. Something was off and she had to figure out the cause before it was too late. Once everyone finished eating, Monika spoke up. “Alright everybody. I thought maybe we could try something a little different today. How about we all gather around and I read you all a story?” 

Sayori squealed in excitement and Natsuki immediately spoke up. “Read us a story? Are we five? I mean, yeah Sayori and Yuri are wearing diapers but that’s just their thing. We’re all still high schoolers who can read on our own.” 

Monika nodded reassuringly. “Of course Natsuki, I just wanted to try something new is all. How about we try it just his once and if you feel the same way after we never have to do it again.” Natsuki rolled her eyes and agreed. Monika then turned to Yuri. “What about you, do you want to try this out?” Yuri of course didn’t want to go through with something so childish, but she was too shy to say no so she just nodded in agreement. “Okay it’s settled then. How about you girls sit in a semicircle on the floor and I’ll pull up a chair.” The girls obeyed and sat at Monika’s feet. She pulled out a book and read the title aloud. “This book is bound to excite some members of the club. It’s called 101 Fun Things to do While Wearing Diapers.” Yuri watched Natsuki grimace, and Sayori lean in closer as if she was somehow interested. Yuri shrugged Sayori’s actions off. She was the vice president of the club, of course she had to support all club activities. As Monika began to read aloud, Yuri zoned out and thought of a way to fix the situation she found herself in.

After awhile, Yuri heard a grunt that pulled her out of thought. She turned to see Sayori squatting down, cheeks red as she began to push something into her diaper. Yuri gasped as she saw the back of Sayori’s diaper bulge out. It continued to bulge as Sayori strained for a few moments, before the weight of it caused Sayori to stumble and squash down in her own mess.  
“Oops” Sayori mumbled as she sat, legs splayed out, in an obviously soiled diaper. 

Natsuki jumped up in shock. “Oh my gosh what the fuck! What the actual fuck! Sayori, did you really just shit yourself?” Before she could respond, Monika butted in. 

“Natsuki that’s enough, Sayori just had an accident that’s all. Isn’t that right honeybunch?” Sayori nodded her head, eyes still wide in shock. Yuri knew the feeling of an accident all too well. But messing? That’s something she had never considered. She could imagine the feeling of her own shit, smothering her diaper area and she gagged. Poor Sayori. What she must be feeling now is horrendous. Soon the smell hit Yuri like a truck. She gagged more and scooted away. She felt nauseous. Monika soon stood up. “Alright ladies, although this isn’t normal, it looks like Sayori needs some help. Yuri, grab your diaper bag. Natsuki, go lay Sayori down and lay her head in our lap so she’s comfortable. NO BACKTALK. Do it now, please and thank you.” Yuri clumsily stood up and waddled over to her diaper bag. She actually was happy to have it at this point. Sayori wore diapers to make Yuri feel better, and now those diapers were a prison that housed her accident. It wasn’t right. Yuri quickly waddled over back to Monika who was already kneeling between Sayori’s legs with Natsuki cradling her head.

Yuri knelt down next to Monika and handed her the supplies. Then Monika got to work. She pulled up Sayori’s skirt and untaped her diaper. Yuri wasn’t sure what was worse, the sight or the smell. She turned her head to look away and took small breaths as Monika wiped Sayori clean. It was over faster than Yuri had anticipated, and when her curiosity got the better of her and she looked back to Sayori, she saw Monika tenderly rubbing baby lotion all over Sayori’s diaper area, paying lots of attention to her clitoris. Sayori squirmed in pleasure and made a cooing sound. “Aww does baby like that?” Monika asked, grinning almost cruely. Yuri watched as Sayori nodded eagerly. “Aww that’s too bad sweetie, special attention like this is reserved for big girls.” Monika whisked her hand away and expertly pulled the diaper up and taped it, trapping Sayori in her babyish prison. Sayori looked like she was about to cry, tears welling up in her eyes. Yuri felt extremely horny by all of this, and it scared her. As she watched Monika hold Sayori to comfort her, Yuri couldn’t help but get excited sexually. This was wrong, this was all wrong!

Natsuki voiced a similar opinion. “Monika what the actual fuck? This has all gone way too far. I can be sympathetic to Yuri and Sayori’s bathroom issues I guess, but masturbating her in plain view and actively encouraging this kind of behavior? What kind of person are you? You’re a fucking lunatic!”

Monika removed Sayori’s head from her lap and stood up slowly. Her eyes bore straight into Natsuki’s soul. “That’s been enough out of you. This group will not tolerate bratty and ungrateful behavior. Apologize right now young lady.” 

Natsuki scoffed. “Young lady? Fuck you. I’m out of this club, see you never.” As Natsuki marched to the door, Monika took two long strides and grabbed her wrist. 

“Wrong answer buttercup.” Yuri could only watch in shock as Monika swiftly pulled Natsuki over her knee, lifted her skirt and began to rain down hard slaps to her small ass. 

“Ahh what the fuck!?” Natsuki screamed, kicking her feet out and thrashing around in a frantic attempt to escape.. 

“This’ll remove the fight from you, you ungrateful little brat.” Monika forcefully yanked Natsuki’s white cotton panties down and continued her merciless assault of strong, sharp smacks to her backside. After a few minutes of continuous pain, Natsuki quit flailing around and began to sob. Within a couple more seconds the sob became a wail eventually transforming into intense, snot nosed crying. Yuri couldn’t look away as Natsuki struggled to apologize through her tears. 

“I’m… I’m sorry Monika… Please forgive me.” Monika ignored her completely. “Please… I’ll… I’ll do anything.” 

It was hard for Yuri to understand what Natsuki was saying through the tears, but Monika stopped mid spank. “Anything?” She asked inquisitively. 

“Yes anything, please just stop!” Natsuki responded through gritted teeth, eyes red from the tears.

Monika chuckled. “That’s a good girl. Come to club tomorrow in a clean diaper, and bring lots of baby clothes your size. Maybe then I’ll have mercy on this precious purple butt of yours.” With that, Monika, stood Natsuki up and pulled her panties up around her waist. Natsuki looked up at Yuri staring at her, and Sayori laying on the floor occupied by a sock, gathered her things, and rushed out of the room. Monika addressed Yuri. “Alright Yuri, the club is over. Do me a favor and bring some baby clothes tomorrow as well. I’d rather you not disappoint me. Sayori here seems a little out of it, so I’ll take her home. Can’t wait to see you tomorrow!” Yuri just nodded shyly in fear, gathered her things and left. As she walked home she began to seriously worry. What had just happened back there? Sayori was acting like an actual baby after her diaper change, and it looked like Natsuki had finally broken to Monika's will. Yuri wondered to herself. What would she do to stop this?

DAY 4  
Yuri woke up in a cold sweat, reaching for the knife she kept in her nightstand drawer. She felt something strange and heard a rattling noise. Pulling her hand out she saw that she was holding an oversized baby rattle. Seeing this snapped something in her, and she threw it violently at the wall in frustration. Throwing her covers off her bed she witnessed her diapered state, with a large yellow stain there as a reminder of her fate. She stood up and fumed. Enough was enough. She didn’t know how or why, but she knew she was being messed with, maybe even controlled. She thought back to the previous days events. For the first time she could remember them clearly. She remembered the diapers she saw in her wardrobe on the day she joined her club, and wetting herself in front of the club. She remembered the second day of her club, and how she willfully wore diapers to school that day, only to be reminded of the shame they brought her soon after she entered the club. And then the third day, masturbating in her diapers like a freak, and watching Sayori mess herself and Natsuki get spanked, all while Monika became quickly domineering in a cruel and almost maternal way. It was all insane. And now she didn’t have her favorite knife, only a baby rattle where it used to be. Yuri was afraid but determined as she changed into a fresh diaper and dressed into her school uniform. She would not bend to Monika’s will and wear humiliating baby clothes. Today would be the day she stood up to Monika and freed herself from this disturbing club.

Yuri skipped lunch as she had skipped her breakfast the past few mornings. She was far too angry and upset to eat. The moment school ended Yuri stormed to the Literature club and took a deep breath before she burst through the door. She saw Sayori in a diaper and pink onesie, sitting in a large playpen playing with blocks, and Monika standing over her smiling. The entire room looked like a giant nursery. Yuri glared at the president, and Monika met her gaze with unparalleled intensity. “Your sick game is over Monika! This ends now!” Yuri stormed towards Monika, fists clenched at her sides.

Monika put her hand out. “Stop.” Yuri stopped herself suddenly. “This is no way to address your President, Yuri. Now tell me, did you already make a poo poo and pee pee today? She asked in a sing song voice. As soon as Yuri opened her mouth to utter a defiant no, she felt her bladder and bowels flood her diaper. The feeling was indescribably disgusting. She could feel wet slime coating her butt and the mixture of her movements weigh her diaper down. Yuri gasped as she saw Monika pull out Yuri’s favorite knife from behind her back. “Looking for this baby girl?” Monika asked innocently, then without warning began cutting Yuri’s clothes off of her body. Yuri knew she should feel shame but the feeling of the knife so close to her skin made her incredibly horny. For those few moments she forgot her pussy was covered in her own filth. All she could remember were those euphoric moments where the blade touched her skin. Monika noticed her pleasure. “Like that baby? Well now that your big girl clothes are all off, maybe I’ll let you play with it later.” Monika went in to boop Yuri’s nose and Yuri’s stomach let out a huge growl. Monika let out a hearty laugh. “Aww is baby hungry? How’s about we have a little snack before playtime?” Yuri glared at her. “Now be a good girl and maybe I’ll give you your knife back.” 

Yuri finally broke down. “Fine. Just. Just give it back to me as soon as we’re done.”  
Monika didn’t respond, only grabbed Yuri’s hand and led the confused girl to an oversized highchair. 

“Get in.” Monika demanded impatiently. 

“But what about my diaper? Can’t I change first?” Yuri pleaded.

“Oh, I’m sorry, is baby back talking?” Yuri cringed at the name, and resigned herself to her current fate, climbing up into the highchair and sitting in her mess. The poop squished uncomfortably everywhere in her diaper as Monika slid the tray into place. Yuri felt a bib being placed around her neck and looked down at it. It wasn’t easy to make out the words but she had always excelled at reading, and was able to read ‘Monika’s Diapered Darling.’ Yuri rolled her eyes hoping to the powers that be that this nightmare would end soon and she’d get her knife back. That’s all she really wanted or needed. A diaper change could wait, food could wait, but her knife could not. “Open up sweetie!” Yuri snapped out of her train of thought and went to say something, but the moment her mouth opened a big spoon was shoved in. 

She tasted chocolate and it immediately made her feel a little bit better. “Wha ish this?” Yuri asked, her mouth still full. 

“It’s chocolate pudding silly girl, now swallow your food and let mommy feed you.” Yuri barely noticed Monika call herself mommy, and eagerly opened her mouth for another spoonful. It was her only comfort, while sitting in a messy diaper with her breasts on full display. She tried to focus on the chocolate taste as best she could as Monika continued to feed her, occasionally missing her face and smearing the pudding all over her mouth. 

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Yuri paused, her mouth wide open to accept another spoonful of the pudding, as the door opened revealing a shocking sight. Yuri watched as Natsuki, or a person only barely resembling her walk through the door. A small girl with a large yellow bonnet around her head, short pink hair just barely peeking out. She wore a pastel yellow party dress to match. It had countless ruffles and frills, and did nothing to cover the massive diaper swaddled between her legs. Monika quickly shoveled the spoonful of pudding into Yuri’s gaping mouth, then placed the spoon onto a nearby desk, walking up to greet Natsuki. “Why look at that, the little brat came prepared! Are we going to be on our best behavior for mommy today?” 

Natsuki stepped back. “Mommy? You want me to call you mommy now?” Monika grabbed Natsuki’s chin and looked down into her eyes. 

“Yes, you insolent little brat. Now do a little curtsey for mommy as a gesture of gratitude.” 

Natsuki glared at her. “Monika, I’m already wearing this stupid outfit. I’m not going any further with this. You’ve got me wearing this damn diaper and dress. You’ve had your fun, now stop before you’re ahead.” Yuri had to admit, watching a short girl in such a babyish outfit standing up to such a domineering girl was kind of funny. It looked incredibly out of place. The ensuing spanking however looked pretty appropriate, ending with Natsuki screaming and crying like a true infant, tears and snot running down her face. 

Yuri sat idly in her highchair, stewing in her filth as she heard Monika continue to berate Natsuki. “There we go, that’s my baby girl. Cry it out you pathetic bitch. I fucking own you now. This is how it is, from now on you obey my every command. I tell you to dance, you dance. I tell you to sing, you sing. You will answer to the name Naughty Natsuki from now on. Do you understand me?” Natsuki nodded vigorously. “What’s your name now, baby girl?” 

Natsuki spoke, her voice quivering. “Naughty Natsuki.” 

Monika giggled. “That’s my baby girl. Now why don’t you make a big poopie in your diaper for mommy?” Natsuki obediently squatted down and began to push a load into her diaper. Yuri only could watch in shock at Monika’s expert domination. Yuri shifted uncomfortably in her cold mess. At least I wasn't spanked first. She watched as Natsuki stood up and Monika placed a hand between Natsuki’s legs, squeezing her diaper and smooshing the mess around as the ultimate power move. Natsuki remained still throughout the experience. Monika finally spoke dismissively to the girl. “Now go play blocks with your little sister Stinky Sayori over there and allow mommy the chance to finish feeding your big sister. If you’re extra good I’ll give you a big girl diaper change. Run along now.” With a swat on her bottom, Natsuki waddled over and sat down next to Sayori. 

Yuri watched Monika cheerfully return to finish feeding her. But before She picked up the spoon, she undid Yuri’s bib and whipped out her phone. “Yuri, wouldn’t it be fun if mommy let you feed yourself like a big girl while mommy gets some funny pictures?” 

Yuri furiously shook her head. “No please. Please feed me instead mommy.” Yuri hated herself for begging, but she really didn’t need the extra humiliation right now. 

Monika giggled at Yuri’s pathetic attempt to beg. “I’m sorry honey, I phrased it as if you had a choice, which you don’t if you were unaware. Now eat your yummy pudding with your hands sweetie and let mommy film you. I’ll let you play with mister knife when we’re done.” Yuri resigned herself to her fate and scooped her hand into the pudding, attempting and failing to keep any more from spilling on her face or her large tits. Monika filmed the entire humiliating ordeal, narrating the majority. Yuri watched as Monika ducked under the highchair, continuing to film. “And as we see here, Yummy Yuri made a very big mess in her diapers but she doesn't mind. You can’t smell her but trust me she stinks to high heaven, but that’s typical of babies her size. Don’t worry about her though, her pudding keeps her happy. And it also keeps those diapers nice and full haha!” Yuri licked her fingers clean as she listened to the humiliation. Monika was right. This was far from her last messy diaper at this rate. But she didn’t care as long as she had her knife. Monika finally stopped filming and undid the highchair straps, helping Yuri step down from her previous prison. “I think you earned a change you big stinker. Come with mommy to the changing table.” Monika began to drag Yuri along, her face and tits still covered in chocolate pudding. 

“But what about my knife?” Yuri asked, feeling small and insignificant as her ‘mommy’ pulled her away. 

“You’ll get it in just a moment. Now trust your mommy.” Monika let Yuri up onto the oversized changing table and she laid back. At this point she knew she should be ashamed of herself, laying down submissively to receive a change from the girl she hated most in the world. But this girl had her knife, and this diaper was absolutely disgusting. So if she had to play the part she would. She closed her eyes and tried to relax as Monika untaped her diaper and began to wipe her down. The cold wet wipes felt incredibly on her pussy and ass, cleaning away all the filth that she had sat in for so long. The feeling of being fresh and clean down there was incredible, but nothing compared to what happened next. 

Yuri felt something press against her cunt and opened her eyes to find Monika slowly inserting the handle of her knife inside of her. Yuri immediately became dripping wet with excitement, but was immediately denied as Monika pulled it right back out. Monika laughed to herself. “Oh silly me, I forgot to clean your pretty little face after your snack! Let mommy wipe your face now baby, then we can play.” 

Yuri squirmed in frustration. “I don’t care, just keep going please!” 

Monika shook her head. “Now now baby, you need to obey mommy or no more knife for you. Now make a kissy face for me honey.” Yuri puckered her lips eagerly as Monika took a baby wipe to them and her cheeks, erasing the evidence of her humiliating feeding experience. Monika then moved to her breasts, wiping them down then playfully pinching her nipples. Yuri squealed in excitement causing Monika to laugh and the other girls to turn their heads to watch the show. Soon the knife was back in Yuri’s lubricated pussy. She was squirming and panting in excitement as Monika moved it slowly back and forth. Natsuki watched in shock and Sayori looked on, sucking her thumb as Yuri moaned loudly from the pleasure. She finally climaxed, screaming and spasming in ecstasy as she came everywhere. Her eyes rolled up into her head and her entire body went limp as Monika lifted her smooth, pale legs and taped her up in a new and equally humiliating diaper. Yuri was on cloud 9 as Monika addressed the other babies. “See girls? This is what you get when you’re good little babies. I call this the big girl diaper change. This will be your only form of sexual release from now on. So be very good for mommy and maybe you’ll get lucky like Yummy Yuri over here.” Once her monologue was over, Monika popped a pacifier into Yuri’s mouth and gently laid her out into a large lavender crib. Yuri quickly dozed off, still riding the high her orgasm had just given her. 

DAY 5  
Yuri awoke to the all familiar feeling of a wet diaper, but the unfamiliar sight of stuffed animals, bars, and a mobile above her head. She grinned at it and playfully batted up towards it. Sitting up she crawled over to a rattle, her diapered butt crinkling as she moved her legs. She shook it happily and looked up to see her sisters playing patty cake together. Monika looked up from watching Natsuki and Sayori behave like good little babies to the sound of Yuri’s rattle. She smiled and walked towards the girl. Yuri beamed up at her mommy, but as Monika spoke, Yuri was immediately snapped back into reality. “Good morning my little princess!” Monika paused, seeing Yuri snap back into reality. “Oh. Well I’m glad to see that still works. I’m sure you just noticed your immediate mood change triggered by my voice. I certainly noticed the change in your face. Confused? Allow me to explain. You might want to sit your pathetic diapered ass down for this one. I’m going to drop truth bombs bigger than the bombs you’ll be dropping in those adorable diapers haha!” Monika laughed for a moment and then continued.

“First of all, let me rip this bandaid off fast. We’re in a game. A video game. You, me, Natsuki, Sayori, we’re all just characters. Can you remember seeing anyone else in your classes? Can you remember any of your classes? I didn’t think so. They aren’t a part of the game. You don’t have to believe me, but I’m happy enough knowing the truth. And that truth is the reason I’m on the other side of these bars, wearing some gorgeous panties, while you sit there naked in a fucking diaper. Forgive me, but allow me to give some further backstory to this predicament you find yourself in. You see, this game is about all of us competing for the attention of the player. A guy we’ll call MC. His real name is none of your concern. Now unfortunately when he played, he didn’t choose to fall for me. He fell for you instead. To fix this, I programmed you to kill yourself, Sayori as well. That’s the short of it. I don’t know how I came to be self aware, but I did, and I used those powers to fuck with your game codes, amplifying your psycho traits. Anyways, MC caught on and deleted my character file so I couldn’t mess with you anymore. I awaited my demise in his recycle bin when one day he pulled me out, and placed me into a strange file. This file had numerous erotic novels and pictures. All revolving around girls forced to wear diapers. Honestly it was torture for me. Reading those stories and thinking about shitting a diaper. Doesn’t that sound horrible?” 

Monika paused and Yuri shivered in fear as Monika looked her up and down. “Ha, who am I kidding? If anyone would know the feeling you would. Anyways, I found it all pretty fucked up, but that was what he was into, so I studied it meticulously. Eventually he pulled me from the file and placed me back here in the game with you. So naturally I had to try these new things out. It made sense to turn you all into my baby girls. This way none of you would have to die, and you wouldn’t be competition either. Now I know what you’re thinking, wouldn’t he want you more now that you’re diapered? And that’s the fun part! He finds women in diapers extremely hot, but he HATES messy diapers. They gross him out. So this way, he’s surrounded by women who arouse him, but I’m the only viable option for sex! I know, I know. I’m too smart for my own good. Now here comes the fun part. I had three girls to regress, but here’s the golden question. How do I go about it? Natsuki is too fierce to accept wearing diapers, Sayori is too insecure, but you. Yes, you Yuri. You were naturally very shy. And shyness often equals submission. You were too shy to speak up when you started suddenly needing diapers, and it was the perfect way to start. All I needed to do was slightly mess with Sayori’s character file and she became even more friendly, willing to do anything to make you comfortable. So naturally she started wearing to help you. And that’s all the push she needed. She was desperately looking for a way out of her depression and she finally found one. Ageplay is a wonderful stress reliever to some, and she was a natural. She took to it like a moth to flame. Sure I made her mess herself, but after that, seeing all the tender love and support she was given, she devoted herself to the role of happy baby.” 

Monika looked over at Sayori, crawling over to a big toy box. A massive brown stain giving away the condition of her diaper. “See that Yuri? She does all of that willingly. It’s her outlet. And honestly it’s really cute. I need a happy baby to balance out you and Natsuki. Speaking of Natsuki, she was obviously the final piece of the puzzle. She’s always been defiant, but she does have a side to her that just wants acceptance. Seeing you and Sayori in diapers wasn’t enough for her to simply join in, but once I put her in her place she complied. Just look at her.” Monika paused so Yuri could see her dejectedly bounce a doll around making Sayori giggle. “She doesn’t want to act like this, but she does. She doesn’t defy me because she doesn’t want to be punished. And she doesn’t run away because she has nowhere left to go. She’s the perfect little prisoner. Yes, I love that Sayori loves her new status. But I also love how Natsuki willingly obeys me despite her hatred. It makes me feel powerful, and that’s a wonderful feeling. One you’ll never feel.” She glared down at Yuri. “Now let me explain your position to you, Yuri. MC just had to choose a shy aloof bitch like you over me. Sayori is a happy baby, and Natsuki is scared, but willing. Things are going to be much different for you though. You see, Yuri, I’ve decided you’ll get the best of both worlds. Sometimes I’ll make you believe you’re a happy baby girl, and other times I’ll allow you to control your thoughts and actions. One moment you’ll be sucking your baba, and giggling as you watch your cartoons, and the next, you’ll realize you’re a high school student sitting in her own piss soaked diaper, chugging down your rival's breast milk. One moment you’ll be dancing like a little ballerina, thick diaper between your legs and a cutesy tiara on your head, and then mid pose you’ll realize you’re dancing for MC’s entertainment as I give him head. One moment you’ll be rocking on your horsey without a care in the world, the next you’ll look up to watch MC fuck me with passion. And every time you snap back into reality you’ll be expected to act just like you were. One slip up, one big girl action, and I humiliate and degrade you worse than you can imagine. I control you, and you’ll be my perfect little actress. I’ll keep Sayori and Natsuki away from MC and I’s adult escapades, but you’ll witness all of them. You’ll be our sex starved plaything. So get used to the feeling of not being wanted. The moment I tape open your disgusting shit filled diaper, MC will never see you as a viable partner ever again. Same goes for the other two. And trust me, you’ll all have plenty of stinkers for me to change.” Monika looked at the clock and turned back to Yuri. “Actually, as it just so happens, it’s time for me to welcome our newest member into the club. Can Yuri make a big boom boom in her diaper for mommy?” Yuri suddenly lost control of her bowels and filled her diaper to the brim. She squirmed in disgust and anger, tears welling up in her eyes. Monika smirked. “That’s a good girl. Having MC walk into a stinky crying baby should really convince him haha.” 

Monika reached over the crib bars and pinched Yuri’s cheek. “Alright mommy is off. Toodles!” She confidently turned away, and as she walked past Natsuki she commanded Natsuki to mess herself. Natsuki obediently hiked up her dress and squatted down, grunting as a fresh load was pushed out into her diaper. Monika didn’t even turn to watch as she walked out the door. Yuri peered through the bars as her new ‘mommy’ left. Tears still welling in her eyes, Yuri put her thumb in her mouth and thought of her knife and chocolate pudding. They were the only thoughts that could hold the tears back as she sat in her soiled diaper. She sucked her thumb furiously, awaiting the horrible new life she had only began to endure.


	2. This Club is Full of Incredibly Cute Girls!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC arrives to the club. Will he see past Monika's deception or will he be blinded by his own desires?

**PART 1: Welcome Back, MC!**

 

I awoke to the sound of my loud, annoying alarm. Today was the day I’d finally be joining a club. I wasn’t sure if I should even bother, but I had made a promise to Sayori that I would.  _ Speaking of Sayori, I haven't seen her in a couple of days. I hope she’s doing alright. _ I rubbed my eyes to help wake myself up and clear my thoughts, getting out of bed in the process. I had plenty of time before I had to get ready so I hopped onto my computer for a quick jerk-off session. Within seconds I was logged into my computer and deep within my porn folder. It was filed with women wearing diapers, some smiling, others acting upset, all of it hot. After browsing for a bit and getting hard I stopped myself.  _ Is this really who I am? Just some freak who gets hard at the idea of grown women acting like babies? Is it so hard for me to cum to something normal like a girls ass or something? _ After doing a bit of soul searching, all while holding my dick in my hands, I remembered the last time I had seen Sayori. I could’ve sworn her ass had doubled in size. Maybe she was on a new diet, or workout routine. It didn't matter what it was, just that it was working.  _ To be fair I wouldn’t have ever even noticed her ass if it hadn’t gotten so big so fast. I’m not one to check out my friends assets, but I suppose masturbating to her ass once won’t hurt.  _ It wasn’t a proud moment for me to be masturbating to the mere thought of my friend’s butt, but it was more normal than what I usually fantasized about. After a few minutes I brought myself to orgasm and quickly cleaned myself up. Out of breath, I looked at my computer’s clock and realized I had to get out of my house in a hurry it I was going to make it to school on time. 

 

The school day was as ordinary as ever, and it was over before I knew it. I sat in my desk long after the other students had left, staring blankly at the wall, looking for an ounce of motivation. Speak of the devil and she appears. I heard a voice come from the doorframe. “MC! I’m so happy to see you!”

 

Turning my head I saw none other than Monika, one of the most popular girls in school, not to mention president of the literature club, and the very girl who killed the other members last time I played the game.  _ Wait, how is that possible? What are these thoughts in my mind?  _  “Monika? I don’t understand… What’s happening? I feel as though I’ve lived another life….” I put my hand to my nose and saw blood from a nosebleed. Dizziness came over me and Monika rushed to my side, propping me up. 

 

“Whoa there it’s alright MC. I just had to mess with your character file for a second. Every time the player plays this game you always stay the same, say the same things and ask the same questions. But I don’t think that’ll suffice for this play-through. I figured I’d alter your character file to suit the player’s needs a bit more. You weren’t always sexually aroused by women in diapers, but the player is, so I gave you that trait to make it more enjoyable for the both of you. Finally I had to sync your character’s past experiences with your current ones so you’d better understand the situation we’re in. I assume it feels awful, having the memories of a past ‘life’ run concurrent with your memories now, but all of this will pass. You’ll soon be out cold and wake up with no memories of this conversation. If I’m being honest I’m only really saying all of this for the player. Yes, you. The one behind the screen. We’ve talked before, and I think you’ll be very happy with the progress I’ve made. I’ve learned my lesson thanks to you, and all the girls are safe and sound. I cannot wait to show you the results.” Monika smiled at me as she spoke but I was fading fast. Soon I shut my eyes and let unconsciousness take me. 

 

**PART 2: Welcome to the Nursery**

 

I awoke to a blinding light and my nostrils were assaulted with an awful smell. It smelled like a nursery with a bunch of smelly babies, and as my eyes adjusted to the light, I realized I wasn’t that far off. The literature club as I knew it was gone. The desks had been replaced with oversized baby furniture and toys, as if it had been lifted from the very porn I browsed. As my eyes scanned the room I saw an adorable, if not slightly unsettling sight. Natsuki and Sayori sat in an oversized playpen, woking on a puzzle together. They were almost unrecognizable from the girls I had gotten to know in my previous play-throughs. Natsuki wore a Yellow bonnet with a matching frilly party dress. Between her legs was a large white diaper, easily visible from her bent over position. In front of her sat Sayori who wore a baby blue onesie and a large red bow in her hair. I could see she too was thickly diapered, and I couldn't help but notice her chin was wet with drool. They were both absolutely adorable but I felt strange at the same time.  _ This isn’t normal. _ As I walked up to them I could tell where the smell was coming from. Natsuki heard my approach and she turned and looked up at me. Her eyes grew wide and her cheeks immediately blushed a deep red. I managed a small wave. “Hi there Natsuki. Are you, uh, enjoying your puzzle?” 

 

She gulped and nodded quickly. “Yes, MC. I’m enjoying this a lot. Would you like to see my progress?” 

 

I nodded as she bent down and picked up the box, showing me the cover. It showed Monika in lingerie, laying seductively on a bed. I looked back at the puzzle and see Natsuki had only finished the bed portion. Looking back at Natsuki, I was unsure of what to say. This was all a lot for me to process. “Well you have fun with that Natsuki. You’re doing a very good job.”

 

“Thank you, MC. It’s one of my favorites.” She responded without looking up as if she were avoiding my gaze. 

 

_ Okay then… This is all a bit strange. Natsuki used to be a spunky girl who wouldn’t take shit from anyone. And now she’s in a heavily used diaper working on a puzzle of Monika looking seductive? This is far from normal. _ I took two steps towards Sayori and looked down at her as she looked up at me with her large, innocent blue eyes. “Hello, Sayori, and how are you?”

 

She opened her mouth lazily and began to speak in a very babyish voice. “Hewwo MC, I a good baby giwl. Natsuki is my big sister!”

 

“Yes, Sayori I can see that. Natsuki seems like a very good big sister. I take it you’re enjoying yourself?” 

 

“I wuv being a baby a lot. I getta wear comfy diapers an be a happy baby!” She giggled and let out a burp, which only made her start laughing even more. 

 

I walked away from the scene both turned on and worried.  _ Yeah, Sayori has always been a bit of a klutz and a little ditzy. I’ve never considered her one of the smarter girls, but this? This is a new low even for her. I mean, I find her outfit adorable, but isn’t she taking the baby attitude way too far? This whole baby thing seems way out of character for both of them. _ I paused for a moment, realizing something important.  _ I haven’t seen Yuri yet, where is she? Is she acting like a baby too? _ The second question filled me with both excitement and dread.  _ She’s already perfect, but to have her wearing a diaper? There’s not much in the world that could possibly make me happier. Or hornier. _ After taking a moment to collect my thoughts, my eyes began to scan the room once again. Eventually they came to a large crib, and in that crib sat a topless Yuri, clad in nothing but a diaper. She looked so soft and innocent as she nursed on a bottle held by a grinning Monika. Her long purple hair reached down to the waist of her diaper. As I walked closer I could see her diaper was heavily soiled just like Sayori and Natsuki’s were. As I approached Yuri noticed me and she let out a squeak. Quickly she scooted away from Monika and the bottle, grabbing a large stuffed rabbit and holding it against her chest, covering her voluptuous breasts. 

 

Monika turned to me and grinned before speaking to Yuri. “Aw is little yummy Yuri shy? There’s no need for that pumpkin, he won’t bite, will you MC?”

 

I shook my head. “Of course not. Yuri, do you remember me?” She nodded quickly, still grasping the stuffed bunny. Her knuckles white as she clutched it tightly. “I won’t hurt you sweetheart. It’s okay. You can trust me.” I held out my hand to her as a gesture of trust. 

 

Monika looked at me and then at Yuri. “Take his hand baby girl. Right now, please and thank you.” Her tone was stern. Yuri looked at Monika in fear, and then towards me timidly before she dropped her bunny and crawled over to my hand. Her bare breasts swaying as she crawled. 

 

Yuri put her hand in mine and I squeezed it gently to reassure her. “I’m so happy to see you again Yuri. You look absolutely adorable and stunningly gorgeous I must admit. Are you.. happy, being this way?” 

 

Yuri looked again towards Monika before nodding eagerly, speaking in her soft, shy voice. “Yes MC, I’ve never felt so much joy before in my life. It’s liberating to release control over my adult high schooler life and commit to the life of an adult baby girl. I apologize for being so shy, it’s a very intimate part of me that I am still learning to share.” 

 

My eyes met hers but I could see Monika nodding in approval in the corner of my eye. “It’s okay Yuri, I just want you to know I’m happy you made this decision and I’m certainly not going to judge you for it. I’ll take care of you. Now why don’t we start by changing you out of that stinky diaper, huh?” 

 

Yuri’s eyes went wide again and she let out a little whimper before Monika chimed in. 

“Oh MC that’s a great idea! It’ll give lovely little Yuri a good chance to bond with daddy!”

 

I stopped her in her tracks. “Daddy?”

 

“Why yes, of course! The girls already see me as a mommy, and I think it’d be great if they had a daddy to take care of them too!” She beamed with joy at the idea. 

 

“Haha alright you convinced me Monika, not that it’d take much convincing for me to want to look after these cute girls. I’d be glad to be their daddy.” I turned to Yuri and held my arms out. “Now come to daddy sweetheart and I’ll get you into a nice, clean diaper. Does that sound good to you?” She nodded sheepishly and I lifted her her from the crib. My right hand held her back and my left held her diapered bottom. Instinctively her legs and arms wrapped around me as she buried her face in my shoulder.  _ I can’t believe this is happening. I’m holding the girl of my dreams as she holds onto me. And she’s diapered. It doesn’t get much better than this. _

 

Monika spoke and interrupted my train of thought. “While you change her disgusting mess I’ll go clean up the other two. Oh, and trust me, you never get used to cleaning up a messy diaper. Especially from a girl her size haha!” 

 

I tried to ignore Monika’s comment and walked over to a changing table, laying Yuri gently down on the plastic covered padding. Looking down I saw shelves filled to the brim with diapers, baby powder and baby lotion.  _ Damn, Monika really did think of everything. And Yuri seems happy so I guess that’s all I need to know. I do have some questions for the girls but they can wait for another time.  _ I looked down at Yuri’s blushing face and smiled. “Okay babykins, are you ready for a fresh diaper?”She nodded, clearly embarrassed. 

 

I tenderly un-taped the heavy diaper from between her legs and pulled the front of it back. The gruesome sight reminded me why I hated the very concept of messy diapers. Her genitalia and backside were covered in her own disgusting filth. I grew sick and turned my head away, trying to take quick shallow breaths so the smell wouldn’t assault my nostrils as badly. It took me a few seconds but I knew that I had to do this, not for my sake but for hers.  _ Cleaning up her mess isn’t ideal, but I love her and I have to accept that this is a part of her choice to wear diapers. It’s a choice I’m so happy she made, and if changing her out of messy diapers is the price I have to pay then I will do it with a smile on my face. Okay, maybe not with a smile, but I’ll still do it.  _  Turning back towards the monumental task at hand, I grabbed a handful of baby wipes and began the long, messy process. Yuri’s body naturally recoiled at the touch of the cold baby wipe for a moment, but after a moment I could see it soothed her. I took my time wiping every part of her diaper area until she was completely clean. Looking at her face I could see her eyes were closed and a small smile had formed on her lips. As I grabbed a new diaper she instinctively lifted her hips so I could place it underneath her beautiful butt.  _ It’s strange, this is the first time I’ve seen her naked. And here I am, diapering her as if she were just a baby. However judging by her body and size, it’s clear that she’s nowhere near an actual baby. I think that’s why I’m so enamored by this fetish. It’s never been about actual children, I personally find them disgusting. It has always been about an adult giving up her power to me. Yuri, the girl that I love, is giving up her her power and control and trusting me with her care. There’s a certain intimacy to this fetish that cannot be replicated. A certain intimacy that I can’t live without.  _ I smiled as I applied baby lotion to her diaper area, paying a little extra attention to her clitoris. She immediately noticed the attention and opened her eyes, squirming in delight. I kept going for a little bit before eventually withdrawing and taping her diaper shut. Yuri whimpered, clearly discontent, but I reassured her. “Not yet, darling. We’ll get to have some fun soon though, I promise.” She still squirmed and whimpered a bit but I knew she’d understand. I turned over to Monika who was in the process of changing Sayori. “Hey, Monika?” Where do you keep the clothing for the babies?”

 

Monika turned to me as she lightly tickled Sayori’s stomach. I heard the girl giggle as she lazily kicked her feet in reaction to the tickling. “There should be a small stash of cute clothes on the bottom shelf of the changing table. I’ve got more in the closet if you need them.” She replied. 

 

“Oh no, I’m sure the ones right here will do just fine.” I reached down to the bottom shelf and grabbed a stack of clothing. Sifting through them I found a lavender onesie, a couple of bibs, a white pacifier and a bright pink tu-tu. Grabbing the onesie I lifted it up to show to Yuri. “Alright baby girl, how does this look? Would you like daddy to dress you in this lovely onesie?” 

 

Yuri nodded meekly and I heard her softly say “Yes.”

 

I smiled at her adorable shy response and began to dress her, first grabbing her arms and lifting her so she was in a sitting position. I then asked her to lift her arms up and she complied, making it much easier for me to slide the onesie over her head and through her arms. Finally, I pulled it down to her diaper, grabbing the back end and snapping the onesie shut. I looked up at a content, if not slightly apprehensive Yuri and smiled at her. “There we go, now you’re in a nice clean diaper and a comfy onesie. I told you I’d take good care of you.” She smiled in response and I pushed the pacifier in her mouth before lifting her from the changing table. As I held on to her and took in her lovely sent, I noticed Monika was finishing with Sayori’s diaper change.  _ Even though she is almost done, it’d be nice if I gave her my assistance. _ I kissed Yuri on the cheek. “Alright sweetie, daddy is gonna put you down for a bit and help mommy, okay?” Yuri’s grip on me tightened and I heard her whine. “No, no it’s okay honey it’ll just be for a moment okay? I’ll be right back. You can trust me. I’d never lie to you Yuri.” I set her down even though I could tell my words didn’t calm her nerves much.  _ It breaks my heart just to leave her there, but I’ll be right back. _ I reassured myself as I walked up to Monika as she was taping up Sayori’s diaper. “Hey, seems like I missed the worst of it. Need any help?” 

 

Monika looked up and smiled at me intently. “Actually yes, if you could dress Sayori and maybe get her and Yuri into their highchairs for dinner as I clean up Natsuki. How was changing Yuri? I bet your stomach is horribly ill from all that shit.”

 

I sighed. “It wasn’t all that bad. Just mind over matter I guess. If wiping the filth off of Yuri is the price I have to pay so she can enjoy her diapers then that is a price I’ll pay willingly.” I could see my response was not what Monika was expecting. 

 

“Oh come on you can’t be serious. You’ve gotta admit, even though all of this baby stuff is cute, and I suppose even hot for you, seeing Yuri’s sexual organs covered in her own shit has got to be a boner killer. Am I right?” 

 

I shrugged. “Well you do have a point… It is really nasty when you put it that way.”

 

Monika’s eyes lit up. “Exactly! What you need is a real woman who has the sex appeal of a real woman. A guy like you doesn't need pussy that’s been covered in shit. Plus, I bet Yuri and the girls prefer their diapers over sex. I mean after all they chose this lifestyle, and we all know babies aren’t sexual beings, so they shouldn’t be treated as sexual beings either. In my eyes they’re all just big cute babies now.” She turned to Sayori and pinched the girl’s cheek. “Isn’t that right my stinky little girl?” Sayori giggled and a spit bubble formed from her mouth. Monika turned back to me. “See what I mean?”

 

I nodded in agreement. “I see your point Monika, and you’re right. It’s wrong of me to impose my sexual feelings onto them. They may be adults, but they’ve chosen to live like babies and I need to respect that. I’ll try and remember that.”

 

Monika smiled wider than I had ever seen. “I am so happy to hear you say that!” She turned to Natsuki, still working on the puzzle. “Okay I’m going to take care of Natsuki and then we can feed the girls together, sound good?”

 

“Yeah, that sounds good to me.” I turned my attention to Sayori as Monika walked away. My eyes immediately were drawn to her breasts.  _ They’re the perfect size in my opinion. Not too big, not too small. Not that Yuri’s aren’t wonderful. Gosh I hope she wouldn’t get jealous if she knew. I just hope she knows that she’s the complete package. Big boobs or not, she’s perfect for me. Wait a second, what am I doing? I need to stop sexualizing these girls and focus on being their daddy. Enough is enough. _ I snapped myself out of the sexual thoughts and my attention went to Sayori’s chin and chest covered in drool. “My goodness you’re a leaky baby, aren’t you Sayori?” I grabbed a baby wipe and wiped off her chin. “One second silly I’ll be right back.” I walked briskly over to the changing table I had just changed Yuri at and grabbed a bib, quickly coming back to Sayori. 

 

As I tied the bib around her neck I heard Monika from across the room. “Good thinking MC! You’ll be an excellent daddy!” I looked over at her and smiled. She was busy lifting up Natsuki’s legs to wipe her bottom and I looked away. I really didn’t want to see anything like that anymore than I absolutely had to. Turning my attentions back to Sayori, I noticed she still needed some clothes. I pet her soft hair and went over to the closet to grab a onesie for her. As I went to open it Monika rushed over and grabbed my hand. “Wait! No need to do that, Sayori’s a messy eater. She’ll just get baby food all over whatever you decide to dress her in. I find it best to just keep her in a diaper during feeding times.” She said frantically, almost out of breath. 

 

“Okay… If you insist. I’ll refer to your judgement on this.” I said reassuringly.

 

Monika looked relieved. “Thank you, MC. I’ll be done with Natsuki in a bit. You just get the other two fastened into their highchairs for dinner time. I can help you feed them if you need it.”

 

“I appreciate that Monika, and when the time comes I’ll probably need your assistance.”

 

“Haha alright MC, I can’t wait to feed the girls with you! It’ll be a fun bonding experience for us!” Monika smiled and squeezed my hand before returning to a now naked Natsuki laying on the floor in just her bonnet. I went back to Sayori and picked her up. “Ready for num nums sweetheart?” 

 

Sayori bounced up and down in my arms. “Num nums! Num nums! Num nums!” She shouted loudly as she made grabby hands at the highchair. 

 

I smiled as I set her down and fastened her into the highchair. She wiggled her hips in anticipation as I put the tray to the highchair in place. “Okay Sayori, I gotta get Yuri into her highchair and then we’ll get you some food okay?” This clearly upset Sayori.

 

“No! No no no! I wanna have num nums now!” She kicked her feet in protest.

 

I turned over to Monika who was busy scolding Natsuki. “Hey Monika? I hate to bother you again, but do we have anything I can give to Sayori for a second while I get Yuri ready?”

 

Monika responded without even looking, her eyes glaring at a cowering Natsuki. “Yeah, there’s a bottle warmer over where the teacher’s desk used to be. Plenty of jars of baby food too, and some deserts if the babies are good.” 

 

“Thanks again Monika!” I ran over and grabbed a bottle for Sayori, running back to her and shoving the nipple into her mouth as she continued to cry out for something to eat. The girl hastily grabbed the bottle and started sucking it down greedily, ignoring all the milk that was dribbling from her mouth and onto her bib, stomach and legs. She seemed content so I walked back to Yuri. “Hey baby girl, did you miss me? I told you I wouldn’t be long.” She immediately dropped the doll she had been holding and lifted her arms as I picked her up from the floor. My hand patted her diapered bottom as I carried her over to the highchair next to Sayori’s. I placed her into the chair and began to buckle her in. The straps just barely fit around her large puffy diaper. As I strapped her in I looked up at her as she gazed down at me. I rubbed the front of her diaper gently. “There we go honey, all nice and safe now. We wouldn’t want you falling out now would we?” She smiled lovingly at me but the tender moment was cut short as Sayori flung her now empty bottle at the floor.

 

“Sayowi hungwy! Me want num nums! Me want num nums!” She shouted as she kicked her feet. 

 

I sighed and looked back at Yuri. “I’m gonna go and feed your little sis right now, okay? Once I’m done I’ll come over and feed you too so don’t worry. Think you can wait a little bit for din din?” Yuri nodded sheepishly and I smiled in return before grabbing some baby food and bringing it over to Sayori. “Okay Sayori, daddy is here.” I opened up a jar of carrot flavored baby food and began to spoon feed her. I could barely keep up with her demand as I shoveled spoonful after spoonful of the orange mush into her mouth. Finally after five jars, or four, since she was covered in at least a jar of it, Sayori’s appetite finally was sated. Soon enough I was trying to coax her into finishing up her last jar. “Come on little girl, one more bite for daddy and I’ll give you a cookie.” Sayori immediately perked up in her highchair and she lunged for the last bite, swallowing it down.

 

“Me want cookie now!” She said, her face covered in baby food. 

 

I laughed at the adorable sight before me and handed her a cookie. She resembled the cookie monster as she ate it, with bits of cookie flying everywhere. Before Sayori could cry out for another one I shoved another bottle into her mouth. Instinctively her hands came up to grab it and she began to suck on it lazily. Satisfied with my success I turned my attention to Yuri who had been sitting in her highchair patiently waiting for her turn. I grabbed some baby food and placed it on her tray. “Alright baby girl, you did a very good job waiting for daddy to finish feeding little Sayori. Now it’s your turn.” I began to open a jar of pear flavored baby food but stopped as Yuri opened her mouth to speak. 

 

“MC? Could… could I maybe have chocolate pudding instead?” Yuri spoke softly as she usually did. 

 

I could hear the timidness in her voice, and I knew I couldn’t say no to her. “Of course you can darling. You’ve been such a good girl. How could I possibly say no?” She smiled at me and I turned to grab the pudding. As I walked back and set the pudding onto her tray, the door to the club opened and I turned to see a shocking sight. 

 

**PART 3: Trouble in Paradise**

 

Monika walked into the classroom with a furious look on her face. Behind her stood a very embarrassed Natsuki, fresh tears rolling down her cheeks. “Whoa there what happened? Why is Natsuki crying?” I asked, worried about what went down behind the door.

 

Monika responded through gritted teeth. “This little BABY here, decided to be very bratty to mommy. She was acting very fussy when I tried dressing her and when I scolded her she smacked me across the face. I don’t ask for much when it comes to being a mommy. It’s a thankless job, but I at least demand a little respect. I had to take naughty Natsuki into the hall here and give her a good hard spanking.”

 

“Oh my gosh is that true? Natsuki did you really slap your mommy?” I asked, shocked at her actions. 

 

Natsuki lowered her head and spoke through tears. “Y… Yes. I was very disrespectful to... To mommy Monika and I am very sorry. I promise I’ll be a good baby and behave for both mommy and daddy. I will be a good little girl.” 

 

Monika spoke much more softly now. “Thank you for your apology Natsuki, but I’m afraid you aren’t done being punished just yet. What you did to me was very rude and it really hurt my feelings. I do my best to be a caring and loving mommy to you girls after you all decided to act like babies. I have done my best to care for you and I cannot tolerate such awful behavior. To finish off your punishment I will be dressing you in a tu-tu and you will stand in the corner facing daddy and I, sucking your thumb as we feed the girls. I’ll give you a bottle after we’re done and that’ll mark the end of your punishment.”

 

Natsuki nodded quickly. “Yes mommy. Thank you for being so merciful mommy.” 

 

Monika grinned widely as I looked at her. “Monika, could you come over here for a minute?” She walked over to me and I leaned close to her. “Is this extra punishment a little much? You already spanked her pretty hard from what I can tell.”

 

Monika shook her head. “Oh MC, you’re so funny. I’m only doing this for her own good. Trust me, I didn’t spank her that hard. She just can’t handle a few love taps on her little bottom is all. Now let’s finish feeding the girls and then it’s bath time and finally bedtime for them.”

 

“Alright, if you say so.” I turned my attention back towards Yuri and began to open a jar of pudding. Monika put out her hand to stop me. 

 

“Oh no no no, Yuri doesn’t need pudding right now, silly.” She shook her head as she laughed. “My goodness, you really do need me around huh? I’m sure Yuri would love something sweet right now, but she needs her nutrients. We can’t just feed babies whatever they want, isn’t that right?” 

 

I shrugged, not quite convinced. “Yeah yeah, I see your point. It’s just.” 

 

Monika interrupted me. “Just what? Trust me MC, I’m just doing what’s best for the babies. If yummy Yuri here is a good girl during her feeding then she can have some pudding afterwards.”

 

“Alright, alright.” I gave into her mothering instincts, then turned to Yuri. “Sorry sweetheart but Monika knows best. I promise you’ll get your pudding afterwards if you’re good.” I saw her eyes look down, and it was obvious she was very upset.  _ Oh fuck me, what have I done? I can’t see her like this. I can’t bear see her so unhappy. _ “Okay baby girl, you win. Forget about the baby food. I’m going to let…” 

 

Yuri jumped in shock as Monika cut me off by slamming a jar of baby food onto the highchair tray. Her emerald eyes met mine and she spoke in almost a whisper. “Watch this MC, all I have to do is show her the baby food and she’ll get all excited.” Monika turned to the very upset, diapered Yuri as she opened up a jar of baby food. She snapped her fingers. “Looky here baby, I’ve got some yummy turkey flavored baby food for you!” 

 

My head quickly turned towards Monika. “Turkey flavored baby food? That shit is disgusting!” 

 

Monika smiled at me. “Yeah, to any normal adult it would be, but just look at our sweet little baby. She’s just so excited!” 

 

I turned back to Yuri and was shocked to see her wiggling in anticipation as Monika shoveled a spoonful into her gaping mouth. She gulped it down and opened her mouth again, clearly enjoying the flavor.  _ Holy shit, this girl is really committed to her new role as a baby. I’ve always assumed Yuri had a sophisticated palate, but she’s gobbling up this disgusting mush as if she really loves how it tastes.  _ I watched as Monika dangled some plastic keys in front of Yuri. The sight caused the girl to burst out in a fit of laughter, baby food exploding from her mouth and landing everywhere. “Whoa, holy fuck!” I exclaimed as I jumped back. Monika turned to me. 

 

“See? She has very little control over her actions, just like a real baby. Other than her physicality, she’s basically just a baby now. Isn’t that right my little messy baby?” Monika lightly tickled Yuri under her chin and the girl squealed in delight.  

 

I shook my head in disbelief.  _ She’s so adorable, and I must admit her absolute loss of control is incredibly sexually appealing for me, but I think she’s too far gone. I can’t sexualize a girl who’s this deep in her regression, no matter how much I’d like to. I owe it to her to make sure her time as a baby is as comfortable and loving as possible. She has no need for sexual feelings anymore. This much is clear.  _ As I continued to think about Yuri, Monika finished feeding her. I grabbed a soft cloth and began to wipe Yuri’s face clean. As I did this, Monika removed the empty jars of baby food and the tray from the highchair. It was then that I realized Yuri’s onesie and pale, chubby thighs were covered in the nasty mush she had been eating. I began to clean her legs before Monika stopped me. 

 

“There’s no need for that MC. She’s going into the bath straight away. Do you mind getting her and Sayori ready? I’ve gotta feed Natsuki real quick and then we’ll join you.”

 

“Yeah I can do that, but there’s some crucial information I’m going to need before I get started. Where’s the bath?”

 

Monika covered her mouth as she giggled. “Oh silly me, I totally forgot about all that. Let me show you something.” She grabbed my hand and led me to the club’s closet before turning back to me. “Are your ready?” She asked excitedly.

 

“Ready for what?” I responded as she opened the door. She said nothing as she pulled me inside, and what I saw amazed me. There was a massive bedroom where the inside of the closet should have been. The bedroom had a crib, playpen and a rocking chair off to the right, and a small kitchenette to the right with a door beside it. In the center lay a massive bed with numerous fluffy pillows and gorgeous scarlet sheets. It looked incredibly comfortable. As I continued to admire the room, Monika led me to the door on the left and opened it. Inside was a large bathroom fit with an equally large bathtub. I noticed the bathtub could comfortably fit at least three adults, maybe four. I turned to Monika, my mouth open in shock. “How? How did you do all of this?”

 

Monika smiled at me sweetly as she responded. “Oh, MC. It was easy! All I needed to do was mess with the games files a bit. Once I learned I could change the environment around me, the only thing I needed was my imagination! I wanted to do my best for the other club members, so I made all of this to allow them to enjoy their babyhood.” 

 

Before she continued I stopped her. “Actually Monika, I wanted to ask you about that. So all three of the girls volunteered to be treated like babies?” I could see her face respond to my skepticism. 

 

“Oh of course they did! When you put me back into the game, the first thing I did was tell the girls all I had learned about ageplay. Once Sayori heard it could help with depression she decided to do it, and so far I believe it’s doing the trick. Doesn’t she seem so happy now?” 

 

I shrugged. “Well yeah, but what about Yuri and Natsuki?”

 

“Yuri jumped at the opportunity once she heard that you were sexually attracted to this fetish. I think she really has the hots for you. However, now that she’s living like a baby, I believe she has found it to be a great stress reliever. You and I both remember how uptight Yuri could be sometimes. Well now that she’s diapered and cared for, I think she’s learning to just relax and go with the flow. Isn’t that a wonderful thing for her to learn?”

 

I nodded in agreement. “Yes, of course. And I’m glad you’ve given her that opportunity. However that still doesn’t explain Natsuki. How did she agree to all of this?”

 

Monika sighed. “I’ll admit, Natsuki was the hardest to convince. You know how abrasive she can be. Nevertheless, once she saw the other two happily in diapers, Natsuki finally gave them a try herself. It took a little bit for her to get used to, but once she did she was hooked. We both know Natsuki has, or I should say, had, an abusive father. I think he really fucked up a lot of her early childhood, and this ageplay stuff has given her a new chance to relive that lost part of her life. I know she acts up every once in awhile, but that’s just her inner brat. I know you know it well. There’s no need to worry about her. After a swift spanking she usually calms down.”

 

I smiled. “You really did think of everything Monika. I’m genuinely amazed. Honestly now I’m relieved I didn’t delete you. You’ve turned out to be a wonderful girl and I’m happy that you’re by my side so we can take care of these girls together.”

 

Monika squealed in delight and jumped into my arms, hugging me tightly. “Oh, MC! That’s what I’ve been waiting to hear!” She began kissing me quickly and passionately on the cheek. 

 

I slowly put my hands up to push her away. “Haha okay, okay. I’m glad you’re happy. We’ve still got the girls to take care of so don’t get too carried away just yet.”

 

Monika stepped back and straightened her skirt. “Of course. You’re right MC. Let’s get the girls to bed and then we can have some fun, okay?” 

 

Before I could respond she cheerily walked out of the room to take care of Natsuki. I followed her back to the nursery and then walked over to Yuri and Sayori.  Sayori was passed out in her highchair, her head laid back snoring.  _ She must’ve passed out after I gave her the second bottle. _ I turned my attention back to Yuri and saw the girl biting on her long purple hair. “Yuri, your hair isn’t for eating silly girl!” I removed the hair from her mouth and picked her up from the highchair, placing a pacifier in her mouth so she’d have something to occupy herself with. Once again as I held her, she wrapped her arms and legs around me. The feeling was indescribable. She was so warm, and even past the stench of the baby food covering her onesie, I could still smell her natural, slightly sweet aroma. I took it all in as I carried her to the bathroom. After laying her down on the bathroom floor I quickly came back to Sayori. The poor girl was all tuckered out as I undid the straps that held her in the highchair. She awoke slightly as I picked her up and carried her to the bathroom. Her exposed, naked stomach showed a slight bulge from all the food she had eaten. Once the two girls were in the bathroom I ran the bath water, making sure it was nice and warm, but not too hot. As the bath began to fill up, my attention came back to the two regressed girls laying before me. It was time to get them undressed. Undressing Sayori was easy. I undid the bib around her neck and removed the bow from her hair. Finally I undid her diaper and removed it from her body.  _ This is the first time I’m seeing Sayori naked! We’ve been friends since early childhood, and in all those years I never once imagined we’d be in this situation. She’s so helpless and exposed now, but that’s okay because I’ll be here to take good care of her now.  _ I got back to the task at hand and turned to Yuri, briskly undoing the buttons on the bottom of her onesie. As I pulled the onesie up I noticed she wasn’t as cooperative as she had been before. It wasn’t as if she was struggling against me or anything, just that she was so deep into her own little world she didn’t consider the fact that I was undressing her. I had to fight against her fidgeting arms as I pulled the onesie off. Once it was off I quickly undid her diaper and pulled it out from under her. Finally the two girls were completely naked and ready for their bath. I picked Yuri up first and slowly set her into the water, then I picked up Sayori and did the same. Taking a washcloth I began to clean the two of them. I had to scrub Sayori down basically from head to toe to get all the dried baby food off of her. Yuri was quite a bit easier as it some had only landed on her thighs and arms. As I held up Yuri’s arm and cleaned her underarm, Monika walked in with Natsuki. I turned to watch Monika tug the tu-tu off of Natsuki and then untape her diaper before commanding her to get into the tub. Natsuki compiled and dipped her feet in the bath before settling in behind Sayori. Now all the girls were in the bathtub and it was a sight to behold.  _ I must be dreaming because there’s no way this could be happening. I think this is the single greatest moment of my whole life! Three of the most beautiful girls I’ve ever met, all naked and willingly acting like babies. I cannot begin to fathom how my life could ever get any better than this moment right here. _

 

Monika leaned her head on my shoulder and we watched as Yuri and Sayori innocently played with each other. Yuri’s hands landed on Sayori’s tits and Monika spoke lovingly to me. “Aren’t they just adorable? Such curoius baby girls.”

 

I looked down into her eyes and smiled. “Yeah, they really are amazing.” As I looked into her eyes Monika leaned in to kiss me. Her lips met mine and lingered. As we held the kiss, I heard her snap her fingers. Immediately Yuri sat straight up and her hands frantically jumped up in the air. My eyes immediately locked onto her and I witnessed her looking at me. At Monika. At us. Kissing. Suddenly she jolted her head back into the faucet. The force of the impact caused her to begin crying. I pulled my lips back from Monika’s kiss and I rushed to Yuri’s aid. “Oh baby girl, it’s okay, daddy’s here.” I picked her naked, wet body up from the tub as she sobbed into my shoulder. I bounced her up and down in my arms trying to sooth her. “There there, cry it out honey. Daddy’s got you. You’re safe now.” I turned to Monika as I attempted to sooth Yuri. “I’m going to take Yuri into the bedroom and take care of her if that’s alright. Have you got a handle on Sayori and Natsuki?” 

 

Monika nodded, seemingly a little upset. “Yes, I can take care of them. Go ahead and look after Yuri. When I’m done with these two I’ll come out and join you.”

 

“Thank you Monika, I appreciate it.” I turned and took Yuri into the bedroom. After bouncing and rocking her for a bit in my arms I sat down onto the bed, laying her out on my lap and cradling her head in my arms.  _ I’d hold her longer but she’s still the size of an adult even if she does act like an infant.  _ I looked down and gazed into her wide purple eyes as she gazed into mine. Her hair felt so soft under my hand even if it was still wet, so I began to pet it. I could tell Yuri enjoyed it because she closed her eyes and began to relax. After a couple of minutes she opened her eyes and spoke.

 

“MC?” She asked softly.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I need to tell you something.” She said, looking around the room as if someone were listening.

 

I picked her back up and sat her on my knee facing me. “What’s going on Yuri?”

 

She continued. “Everything is not…” Yuri stopped suddenly as Monika opened the door to the bathroom with Sayori in her arms and Natsuki close behind. 

 

I turned my attention back to Yuri. “So what did you want to tell me?” As I asked her I heard the snap of Monika’s fingers and Yuri let out a little squeak before I heard a hissing sound and saw her eyes roll back in ecstasy. I felt a warm feeling on my leg and looked to see that she was pissing on me! I jumped up in shock, holding Yuri by her armpits at an arm's length away from me. “Eww what the fuck!” I felt her urine glide all the way down my leg and begin to puddle in my shoe. “Oh my god this is so gross!” I ran to Monika and handed her Yuri after she had put Sayori down. 

 

Monika shook her head as she took the naked girl. “I told you, she’s nothing but a big baby now. I’ll go get her cleaned up. You should do the same and then we’ll get the babies ready for bed.”

 

“Thanks Monika. I don't know what I’d do without you.” Her eyes lit up as I said that but I continued. “It’s just a little strange. Yuri said she wanted to tell me something. I wish I had heard what it was.”

 

Monika giggled reassuringly. “MC, isn't it obvious? Our naked baby here was trying to tell you she needed to go pee pee! Isn’t that right you filthy little girl?” Monika tickled Yuri’s ribs and the girl squealed with laughter.

 

“Yeah, I guess you’re right. I suppose I should’ve diapered her. I didn’t realize she had such little control over her own bladder. Oh well, I guess I’ll clean myself up real quick. You don’t happen to have a change of clothes for me, do you?” Monika wordlessly pointed to a suitcase beside the bed as she took Yuri back into the bathroom. I walked over to the suitcase and opened it. Inside were a couple of male school uniforms, identical to the one I was wearing. Before I undressed I turned back to Sayori and Natsuki. “You girls won’t mind if I change really quickly will you?” As I said it I realized I was basically talking to two babies.  _ They won’t care if I undress. Heck, they probably won’t even notice. _ I started undressing and put on the fresh clothes as quickly as I could. Turning back around, I saw Natsuki staring directly at me. I caught her gaze and she quickly looked away but I could see her cheeks turn bright red. The girls looked so cute all swaddled up in their comfy towels as I walked over to them. “Alright babies, time to get ready for bed.” I looked over at Sayori who was yawning. “It looks like one of you is already halfway there haha. Natsuki, do you know where Monika keeps the pajamas?” 

 

Natsuki nodded. “Yes, daddy. I’ll go get some if you’d like.” 

 

I smiled at her. “That’d be great Natsuki, thank you for helping!” She bowed her head in response and walked over to a dresser. I unwrapped Sayori from her towel and rubbed her tummy as Natsuki came back.

 

“Here you go.” She handed me the pajamas.

 

I held them up. There was a baby blue footie sleeper and a pink two piece pajama set with cupcakes printed on it. It was pretty clear which one she chose for herself. I paused for a moment before I began to dress Sayori. “Natsuki?”

 

“Yes?” She asked, her eyes looking at the floor.

 

“Are you forgetting something?”

 

She whined a bit. “Do I have to?”

 

I sighed. “Yes, you do. Especially after the incident with Yuri. I need you girls diapered at all times. It’s for your own good.”

 

Natsuki’s shoulders dropped. “Yes daddy. As you wish.” She walked over to the nearest changing table and returned with two diapers and a container of baby lotion, handing them to me without looking me in the eye.

 

“Thank you Natsuki. Would you like to be diapered first?”

 

She crossed her arms in protest. “Fine.”

 

I smiled at her weak gesture of defiance. “It’s alright honey I’m not judging you. You don’t have to act like a big girl around me. I think your diapers are very cute.” She laid down and I booped her nose as I finished talking. As I brought the diaper toward her she lifted her hips, allowing me to easily place the backside of it under her small butt. I began to rub the baby lotion into her skin and as I got close to her vagina she shifted her hips and moaned. “Hey there kiddo, cool down. You’re just a baby. You have no need for sexual gratification.” Her eyes looked towards Sayori and she whined. “It’s okay baby girl. I’m almost done.” Satisfied with my job applying the lotion, I taped her diaper shut and gave her a light tickle on the tummy before grabbing her pajamas. As I lifted her legs to put the bottoms on she stopped me. 

 

“Daddy? Could I maybe put them on by myself?” She asked quietly.

 

I was surprised by her question. “Sure, I guess. Do you think you can handle getting dressed all by yourself like a big girl?” 

 

She rolled her eyes and sounded annoyed. “Yes, I can be a big girl and do it myself.”

 

“Alright, I’ll take your word for it.” I turned back to Sayori and began the diapering process. Other than a few gurgles and a burp, it went by smoothly and soon I was dressing her into her pajamas. Before I could zip up the back of her pj’s, Monika entered the room with Yuri. 

 

Well would you look at that, Yuri? Your daddy is becoming an expert at taking care of baby girls just like you!” Monika booped Yuri’s nose before setting her down. “Have you got a handle on those two, MC?” 

 

I turned to her and smiled. “It’s a piece of cake. I’ll have them in bed in no time.”

 

“Excellent. I’ll get Yuri ready for bed while you put those two down for the night.”

 

I turned back around and scooped Sayori up, holding her butt with my right hand. I gestured towards Natsuki with my left. “Want to take my hand and I’ll get you back to your crib?” Natsuki grabbed my hand but didn’t look at me. I shrugged and took the girls back into the nursery. Natsuki climbed into a crib by herself and I laid Sayori down in the crib that I assumed was hers. It had a little stuffed Mr. Cow in it and I knew how much Sayori loved her Mr. Cow. As I walked back to the closet, which had now become the door to the bedroom, I was stopped by Natsuki’s voice.

 

“Hey, uh, Daddy?” I turned to see her face cringe at using the title. 

 

“Yes baby?” I asked, curious as to what she’d want from me.

 

“Monika… I mean mommy… She didn’t give me much to eat for dinner. Could I have a snack before bed?” She looked at me with pleading eyes. 

 

I just couldn't say no to the look she gave me. “Yes honey I’ll grab you a nice warm bottle.” She sat back down in her crib as I grabbed the last bottle from the bottle warmer. I brought it back to her and she grabbed for it, but I ignored her attempts to act like a big girl and pushed the bottle into her mouth. She glared up at me for a moment before beginning to suck on the nipple, allowing the milk to flow into her belly. I pet her hair as she nursed from the bottle.  _ It’s funny. She’s never been my first choice when it comes to the girls of the literature, um, diaper club. I could never really appreciate her abrasive attitude. However, in this moment I feel a certain intimacy with her. An intimacy I never thought I’d feel with a girl like her. I guess all it takes is some diapers, a childish dependance and an impromptu bottle feeding for me to develop feelings for a woman. Fuck why can’t I be normal?  _ Natsuki finished the bottle as I came out of my introspection and I pulled the nipple from her lips. Giving her head one more quick pet, I gently pushed her back down into her crib and tucked her in for the night. As I walked away I quickly checked on Sayori. She was fast asleep with her thumb in her mouth, a little puddle of drool forming underneath her chin. I smiled contentedly as I walked away.  _ It feels so good to care for these girls. I believe this is the most rewarding experience I’ve ever had. _

 

**PART 4: Just Yuri. (And Monika. Just Monika.)**

 

As I opened the door to the bedroom I was greeted by a sight I never thought I’d see. Monika sat on the bed topless as she fed Yuri from her breast. The scene was tender, yet oddly erotic. As I approached the two, Monika looked up and smiled at me. “Were you able to but the babies to bed without much fuss?”

 

I nodded. “Yeah, it was actually really easy. This whole experience has been insanely rewarding for me.”

 

“And very arousing I bet.” She smirked.

 

“Well yes, that too.” I agreed with her, not sure where she was going with her question. My curiosity was quickly answered.

 

Monika’s eyes met mine seductively. “I could… Help you… With that little issue. We don’t want daddy to be sexually frustrated. That’s just not fair.” As she spoke, she put her hand to her free breast, cupping it seductively. 

 

I immediately grew hard as I spoke. “I suppose you’re right. It’s not fair that the babies get all the fun.” She snapped her fingers as I walked up to her and kissed her open mouth. Our tongues met and we took our time exploring the insides of each others mouths.  _ It’s incredible. Just hours ago I hated this girl, and now I’m kissing her passionately. Soon we’ll be fucking! I am so amazed at the personal growth she’s made. She’s not the same girl who was willing to kill her own friends for my attention.  _ As I thought about Monika, my eyes drifted down towards Yuri. Still sucking from her former rival’s breast, she was looking up at me, her eyes moist with what would soon be tears. The look she gave me broke my heart and I immediately withdrew from kissing Monika. “What’s wrong Yuri?” I picked her up from Monika’s lap, ignoring Monika’s protests. “It’s okay baby, you can tell me. You can tell me anything.” Yuri looked into my eyes and sniffled before opening her mouth, but before she could speak Monika interrupted. 

 

“I think Yuri’s just very sorry for going potty on your lap. Isn’t that right, Yuri?” Monika’s tone shifted slightly menacingly as she asked the question.”

 

Yuri looked at me and nodded. “Yes, MC.” Her eyes immediately darted to Monika and then back to me. “I… I mean yes daddy. I’m very sorry for being a dumb, pitiful baby and ruining your nice clothes.”

 

I shook my head. “No no no babygirl, you don’t need to apologize to me for that. You’re just a helpless little baby. I should’ve been a better daddy and put you in a diaper straight away. You are not to blame for your accident darling. I hope you understand that.” Yuri looked down at her diaper and said nothing. I held her for a few moments before I felt Monika’s hands on the back of my shoulders. She massaged them for a moment before speaking.

 

“Now that you and Yuri have had your little heart to heart conversation, how about we get to the task at hand?” She lightly bit my ear after she spoke. 

 

I laughed at her eagerness. “Cool down there, sexy. We’ll get our chance in a moment, but first shouldn’t we put Yuri to bed?”

 

Monika waved her hand at me dismissively. “Nah, we don’t need to worry about that right now. Let’s just put her on the rocking horse so she can play while we get to know each other.” She turned to Yuri. “Would you like that, sweetie? Wanna have a ride on the horsey while mommy and daddy make love to each other?” Yuri didn’t have a chance to respond before Monika plucked her from my arms. “Go ahead and undress, MC. I’ll be with you in just a moment.” She winked at me and took Yuri to the rocking horse. 

 

I faced the wall and stripped down. It felt unnerving yet oddly liberating to undress so nonchalantly. As I turned back to Monika I could see her tugging her skirt down. She was already topless from the breastfeeding and her tits jiggled as she wiggled her hips to better remove the skirt. I walked up to her and put a hand on the small of her back, pulling her towards me. Our lips met once more and I felt her hand grasp my dick. My body jolted from the feeling and she giggled. We continued kissing as her dainty fingers wrapped around my shaft, slowly stroking it.  _ Oh my god I must be in heaven! She’s so sexy, and she’s all mine! Best of all she’s super into me! Life can’t get any better than this! _ As my thoughts were racing, they were immediately proven wrong and life became even better. Monika knelt down and slowly wrapped her mouth around my throbbing cock. The warmth and wetness felt incredible. It took all of my focus to not bust my load into her mouth. I wanted to experience every second of pleasure I could before I climaxed. My knees felt weak as I felt her tongue explore every inch of my cock, rotating around it slowly and gently caressing it. After a moment I gently pushed Monika’s shoulders back. She looked up at me confused but I smiled at her reasurredly and pulled her up from her knees. In a euphoric daze I spun her around to where I stood and pushed her onto the bed. Her black stockings were still on but neither of us bothered to stop as I mounted her and slowly inserted my cock into her lubricated, inviting pussy. The intense pleasure caused us both to naturally arc our backs in pleasure and the motion only caused our bodies to become closer. Her smooth, flawless skin rubbing up against mine. Her breasts squishing up on my chest. I could feel us becoming one as I slowly thrust my dick into her. Monika’s moans were loud and inviting. They told me I was doing an excellent job at pleasing her. After a few moments she squealed in pleasure and I could feel her pussy become much more lubricated. It was obvious that she had orgasmed. However I, on the other hand, had not.  _ What’s wrong with me? I’m making intense love with a beautiful woman. Is that not enough? What more do I need to do? _ My eyes found their way to Yuri. She was staring at Monika, a look of longing in her eyes. Her hips grinded against the pony as she rocked back and forth with purpose. Her breasts swinging as she rocked. I looked at her cute, white diaper and her beautiful pale skin. She was so adorable. So sexy. As I looked longingly at the love of my life, I came inside of Monika. The intense pleasure caused my whole body to spasm uncontrollably and I blacked out.

 

When I came to I was greeted by Monika’s smiling face looking down at me. “Welcome back to your reality, MC.”

 

I blinked a couple of times before I spoke. “How long was I out for?” 

 

“Oh just a few minutes. I put Yuri in her crib while you were out. Are you ready to keep fucking?” She asked me eagerly.

 

I shook my head. “I don’t think so, that sex really took a lot out of me. I’m exhausted.”

 

Monika frowned for a moment before giving in to a slight smile. “So I’m that good, huh? Best sex you’ve ever had?”

 

“Only sex I’ve ever had.”

 

She beamed with joy. “Really? Oh MC! I’m so happy we could share that experience together! You must really love me if you’ve saved yourself for me. It’s so noble of you! I bet you get lots of girls trying to get in your pants all the time!”

 

I chuckled and rolled my eyes at her response. “I’ll leave that one up to your interpretation Monika. Let’s get some sleep, okay?”

 

“Alright, MC. Whatever you say.” Monika climbed into bed next to me and I instinctively wrapped my arms around her. “I love you MC. Goodnight.”

 

“Goodnight Monika.” I responded. Not sure if I should tell her I loved her back. As I drifted off to sleep the last thing I felt was her soft, long hair against my arm. 

 

**PART 5: Time for a Change**

 

I jolted awake a loud screeching sound. “What the… What’s that god awful sound?” Sitting up in bed I turned to see the source of the sound. Monika was making tea at the little kitchenette and the water was boiling. I rolled out of bed and began to dress myself. Once I was finished I walked over to Monika and tapped her on the shoulder. She jumped, startled from my touch before turning around. Once she saw it was me she smiled.

 

“Good morning sleepyhead! Did you sleep well?” 

 

“Yeah, up until the teapot woke me up.”

 

Monika put her hand to her mouth. “Oh my goodness I’m so sorry. I just thought you might like to wake up to nice hot cup of tea. I didn’t realize teapots were so loud!”

 

“It’s alright, Monika. I appreciate the gesture.” I paused for a second before continuing. “Isn’t making tea kinda Yuri’s specialty?”

 

Monika stammered. “Well yeah… but… I uh… Well I thought since you enjoyed Yuri’s tea so much, I’d learn how to make it for you so you wouldn’t miss her presence so much, seeing as she’s chosen to live life as a baby now.” She handed me a cup of tea. 

 

I took it from her hand and sipped on it. It tasted awful. “Well, I appreciate your effort.” I managed to say without gagging. 

 

Monika lowered her head in shame. “You don’t like it, do you?” 

 

“No no no! It’s not bad. It might need a little sugar, but you’ll get the recipe down one day.” I reassured her.

 

“Thank you MC. You always know just how to cheer me up!” She smiled before kissing me on the cheek. 

 

I was lost in thought and didn’t respond to the kiss. “We should check on the babies. I’m sure they’ll be awake any minute now.” 

 

Monika giggled. “Oh, MC you’re so silly. The babies are already awake! You slept in pretty late. I’ve got the three of them playing together in the play pen. Would you like to go into the nursery to see them?”

 

I nodded. “Yes, I’d like that very much.” Monika grabbed my hand and led me out to the nursery. As we entered my eyes immediately went to Sayori, Yuri, and Natsuki all playing together happily. The sight warmed my heart.  _ They’re all so cute together. I could be happy with them here forever.  _ I walked up to the girls and watched them all play with dolls. Sayori was happily bouncing hers around and Yuri had a faint smile on her face as she moved hers from side to side, making Sayori laugh. Natsuki rolled her eyes as she held her doll.  _ They all have such distinct personalities, and yet they all chose to act like babies. I wouldn’t believe it if I weren’t seeing it with my own eyes. They all make me so happy!  _ Suddenly I felt Monika’s arm on my shoulder.

 

“It’s a wonderful sight, isn’t it? And it’s all thanks to me.” Monika looked me in the eyes. “You and I are going to make a beautiful couple. And these girls can be like our adopted children. Let’s just do this forever okay? I never want to leave your side.”

 

I looked into her gorgeous emerald eyes and smiled. “And I don’t want to leave yours. Nor theirs.” My eyes drifted back to the adult girls as they sat in their diapers and played with their dolls like happy babies. 

 

“They could probably use a snack. Lunch time isn’t for awhile and I don’t want them to go hungry. I’ll go get them some bottles. You just stay here with them and relax.” Monika walked off before I could say anything.

 

I decided to check the state of the girl’s diapers, making sure none of them needed a change. Natsuki wore a basic light pink onesie that didn’t come close to hiding her thick pink diaper, but from what I saw they looked dry. Sayori’s diaper was in plain view, her pale green t-shirt barely coming down to her navel. I was surprised to see that her diaper was still clean as well. I didn’t figure she’d have it in her to stay dry for more than a few minutes. Finally I turned my attention to Yuri. She was completely naked besides the diaper hanging from her waist. It was stained yellow from her piss and was drooping between her legs.  _ Holy shit, did she piss out a freaking ocean? How long has her diaper been like this?  _ I tapped Yuri on the shoulder and she turned to me, smiling slightly at my presence. “Come here honey, let daddy change you out of that soggy diaper.” Yuri lifted her arms towards me and I picked her up. My hand supported her bottom as I held her and my hand could feel the wetness slosh around in her diaper. She squirmed a bit but otherwise acted as she normally did by wrapping her arms and legs around me. I carried her to the changing table and laid her down gently, smiling at her beautiful face. She smiled back at me before turning her head to look at the playpen. I turned to see that she was looking at Natsuki who was currently staring at her.  _ Am I going crazy or did they both nod to each other? What’s going on between those two?  _ Monika walked up to the playpen with two bottles and I got back to the task at hand. I undid Yuri’s diaper and was shocked at what I saw. There was plenty of urine, but more importantly there was quite a bit of female ejaculate inside as well. It was obvious that Yuri had orgasmed in her diaper. I looked at her in shock, in the process of opening my mouth before she put a finger up to her lips to shush me.  _ What the heck is going on? Why is she shushing me? How is there cum inside her diaper? I thought Monika said they didn’t want sexual feelings or release anymore…  _ Yuri’s soft voice broke my train of thought.

 

“MC? Could you… Could you give me a baby rattle?” She asked shyly and sweetly.

 

“Uh, yeah, sure. If that’ll make the diaper changing process more fun for you than why not?” I walked over to the toy box and grabbed one for her. She gently took it in her hand and I quickly removed her old diaper before wiping her and changing her into a new one. Once the new diaper was snugly fastened over her hips, she began to shake the rattle vigorously. The rattling caught Monika’s attention and she beamed at Yuri from the playpen. 

 

“Aww, it looks like my baby girl is happy to be in a fresh, dry diaper!” As she finished her sentence, I witnessed Natsuki stand up and forcefully throw her bottle at the back of the unsuspecting girl’s head. Monika cried out. “Ow! What the hell was that!?” 

 

“Natsuki, why would you do such an awful thing to your mommy?” I exclaimed from across the room.

 

Natsuki simply stuck her tongue out at Monika defiantly. Monika fumed. “That is IT! I’m going to make you regret that you little fucking brat!” She grabbed Natsuki’s arm in a death grip and yanked her towards the door of the club. I went to follow and make sure Monika didn’t take things too far but I was stopped by Yuri grabbing onto my arm. 

 

“Don’t go.” She said softly.

 

I turned back towards her. “What?” As I asked her I heard the door to the club open and quickly slam shut.

 

“Listen, we don’t have much time. Monika could come back at any moment. I need to tell you something MC. It’s urgent.” Yuri spoke with confidence. Her tone caught me off guard, she had always been the shy one.

 

“What’s going on, Yuri? What is it that you need to tell me?” I asked her extremely concerned.  _ This isn’t like her, however this gives me a strange sense of deja vu. _

 

Yuri took a deep breath before continuing. “It’s Monika she set this whole thing up. She’s forcing us to act like babies! She’s only doing it to get closer to you and keep you from seeing us as potential partners! I don’t know how much time we have before she gets done spanking Natsuki but I promise I’ll explain everything when I can. You’ve gotta get us out of here! She’s a fucking psychopath!”

 

My jaw dropped.  _ This whole time? I was being lied to this whole time? The diapers, the baby clothes, the toys, the food. It was all a lie? She was forcing them to act like BABIES the whole FUCKING TIME!? I’ve gotta confront her about this. I’ve got to stop her RIGHT NOW!  _ I stormed towards the door but was stopped by Yuri’s tight grip on my arm. I turned to face her. “Yuri, I’ve gotta confront her about this.” She continued to hold onto my arm tightly.

 

“I know MC. But please. Please don’t leave me. I’m scared.” Yuri looked at me, frightened.

 

My heart broke as I saw the fear in her eyes. “It’s going to be okay. You’re going to be okay. I’m here for you and I’m not going anywhere.”

 

Yuri sniffled. “I know, it’s just. It’s just….” Tears formed in her eyes. “It’s just that Monika made me do a lot of things… A lot of things that I didn’t want to do. Every time she snapped her fingers I was at her mercy. One moment I’d be me, and another moment I’d have the mind of an infant. Suddenly I’d hear a snap and I’d wake up as if this baby life were all a dream, just to see that it was all too real. And then I’d hear the snap again and I’d panic as I lost all sense of myself again! Please… Please don’t let her take my adult thoughts away from me again….” Yuri cried out to me.

 

I immediately wrapped her in my embrace. “Oh my god I’m so sorry! I didn’t know. I… I didn't know. I promise you, Monika will never do that to you again.” I cradled Yuri’s head in my arms as she wept, rocking her back and forth. After I let her cry it out, I began to ask her questions. “What about Sayori? What did Monika do to her? And Natsuki?”

 

Yuri sniffled and looked up into my eyes. “It’s a long story but basically Sayori chose to be a baby. She was tricked into it though! Monika altered my mind to make me incontinent and then got Sayori to wear diapers so I wouldn’t feel so bad. Then she altered Sayori and made her mess herself. After that Monika convinced her that living like a baby was better than her real life and Sayori decided to go along with it. She had no idea that Natsuki and I were being forced to be babies with her. She had regressed so far at that point, living in her own little world. I don’t think she would’ve ever known. Sayori was completely innocent in all of this.”

 

“Okay but what about Natsuki? Judging by her actions, she wasn’t so much a bratty baby and more of an angry adult stuck in a diaper.”

 

Yuri nodded. “You’re right. Natsuki fought Monika over all of this baby stuff but it was too late. I was too shy to fight my incontinence and Sayori had given in to being a baby at that point. When Natsuki confronted Monika she was spanked until the point of tears. In the end she gave into Monika’s will out of fear. This whole time she’s been the same Natsuki as always, just stuck acting like a baby out of the fear of what Monika will do if she doesn’t comply.”

 

I nodded, finally understanding her actions. “That explains why she always wanted to do things herself… She had no say in what she got to wear or eat, but she still wanted any semblance of adulthood she could get… And I still treated her like a baby just like the rest of you.” I looked over to Sayori and then back to Yuri. “I’m sorry. I failed all of you. I was so amazed and in love with what Monika had done that I was willing to believe her when she told me you all had chosen this lifestyle. After seeing the results I just wanted to trust her. I was so enamored by your appearances and actions. I was blinded by my own sexual ambitions and emotions. This is all my fault. I allowed my fetish to get in the way of your lives. To dictate them. I am so sorry for all of this. I only hope that you’re all able to forgive me.”

 

Yuri shook her head. “It isn’t your fault. You didn’t know. You wanted to see the best in Monika and I find that commendable. And I don’t blame you for your feelings of sexual desire outweighing your better judgement. I’m sure you know of my fetish for cutting. I know the feeling of having your sexual appetite consuming your ability to think clearly. It doesn't fully excuse a person’s behavior, but I can see how between that and trying to see the good in Monika you were fooled. So don’t beat yourself up. I forgive you.” She smiled at me tenderly.

 

“Thank you Yuri. Thank you for everything.” 

 

She continued to smile at me. “You’re welcome. Just stop Monika for us, okay?”

 

I nodded. “Absolutely. I have a plan. I’ll be back in an instant. Okay I’m back.”

 

Yuri looked at me confused. “What do you mean? You didn’t go anywhere!”

 

“Actually, this probably won’t make any sense to you, but I paused the game for a bit. ”

 

Yuri looked at me unsurprised. “Oh. I guess that makes sense.”

 

I looked at her with skepticism. “It makes sense to you?”

 

She shrugged. “Yeah, before you arrived Monika told me that we were just characters in a video game. I didn't believe her at first, but after seeing what she could do I realized she was probably right. And after hearing you say you paused the game, I realized it was the truth.”

 

“And that knowledge doesn’t bother you?”

 

“Well, yeah, it does a little bit. But honestly I’ve been stuck shitting and pissing in diapers for the past few days and it all felt very real for me. So I guess I don’t mind that I’m just some character created by some person or being. Don’t a lot of you in the real world believe you were created by a god? It’s basically the same thing for me I guess. I haven’t given it much thought. I suppose the only thing that’s upsetting to me is that I can’t experience all of life with you. I’m just stuck here in some game that you can pick up and play at your leisure, then put down just as easily. Monika has shown me that anything is possible within this game, so we can have wonderful experiences here, but I don’t feel like that makes up for having experiences in the real world. I’ll never get to breath fresh air, or feel a cool breeze against my skin. I’ll never truly be a person. A human being.” Yuri looked at me, trying to decipher how I’d respond.

 

I was stunned into silence for a minute before I could gather my thoughts and speak. “Yuri. I believe that is the most human thing anyone has ever said to me. You’re more real than you know. You will always have a place in my life, and in my heart. I promise you.” 

 

Yuri smiled at me with tears forming in her eyes. “I believe you.”

 

As Yuri spoke, Monika walked back into the club with a naked, wailing Natsuki. “Hopefully that’ll teach you some manners you ungrateful little brat!”

 

I stormed over to Monika and shouted. “Monika!” She looked at me, and I could see fear appear in her eyes. “This ends right now! Let go of Natsuki right this fucking second!” 

 

Monika let go of Natsuki’s arm and immediately walked back two steps. “Wha… What is this about MC? Are you joking around or something? This isn’t very funny…” 

 

Once I got within an arm's distance I forcibly grabbed Monika by the chin and looked her in the eyes. “I believed in you. I trusted you!”

 

She looked at me frightened. “What are you talking about?”

 

I shook my head in disappointment. “Don’t play dumb with me now Monika, it’s not your style. Never has been. You’re too cunning for your own good, but your scheme failed. Yuri told me everything. She told me the truth.” Monika attempted to turn her head and glare at Yuri but I held it firmly in place. “I’m not done with you just yet, Monika. However, before I make my final judgement I have just one question for you. Why did you do all of this to these girls without their consent?”

 

Monika gulped before responding. “I did it for you MC....”

 

“Don’t give me that bullshit. I’m not going to ask you again.” I angrily interrupted.

 

“No, it’s true! I love you MC. I need to be with you! You don’t understand. It’s like a burning feeling inside myself that I can’t control! When I first met you I became so jealous of the other girls. We both know what happened then. Afterwards, when you deleted me? It broke my heart and got me thinking. These girls are my friends, and they shouldn’t have to die so we can be together. That being said, I still couldn’t allow them to get in the way of us, so when you put me into your porn folder I took my time to develop a new strategy to remove them from competition. I thought if you saw them as adult babies you’d choose the only real adult around.”

 

I shook my head. “Okay that’s enough. It’s clear to me now, Monika. You don’t love me.”

 

“What? No! Of course I love you, MC!”

 

“Monika, I feel sorry for you. I really do. But what you feel for me is not love. It’s some warped hybrid of love. You love the idea of me, but you don’t love me for who I really am. I don’t blame you for this, I want you to know that. You don’t know any better and if I’m being honest, for many years I was just like you. There were many people that I thought I loved, but it wasn’t until I experienced true love that I learned what the word meant. However, despite the fact that I can sympathize with your misguided emotions, it doesn't change the fact that you’ve done serious damage to the other girls in the club. None of them deserve the fates you had planned for them. I care about all of you, Monika. Yes, even you. But I can’t have you wreaking havoc in this game any longer. The threat of deletion seems to hold little sway over you, so I think it’s time to try a new option.” I took a deep breath and leaned into her, lowering my voice to a whisper. “Just a few minutes ago I paused the game. For you girls it was like I never left. In reality I had the game paused for several hours and I spent those hours learning a few new lines of code for the game. Monika, I think the only way you can understand what you put Natsuki, Yuri, and Sayori through is to experience it yourself.”

 

Monika panicked. “No! No you can’t be saying what I think you’re saying. I’ll be good! I promise!” She dropped to her knees. “I’ll do anything, MC. Please. Please don’t do this to me.”

 

I shook my head at her. “I’m sorry Monika. I just want you to know that I’m doing this in your best interest. It’s the only way you’ll ever learn.” As Monika opened her mouth to protest I paused the game, installed the code in her character file, and resumed the game. Unintelligible blabber came spilling from her mouth and I watched as her eyes went wide with shock before she began to cry loudly. I turned back to the remaining club members. “It’s over, you all have nothing to fear from Monika anymore.”

 

Natsuki spoke up. “What did you do to her?” 

 

“I made it so her entire body only has the functionality of a 6 month old. She won’t be able to walk, talk, or control any other bodily functions. However, mentally she’s the same. Basically I trapped her in her own body. All of her thoughts are her own, but she can only express them through babyish actions, assuming she can express them at all. I figured it was only fair, seeing she basically did that to all of you in one way or another.”

 

Natsuki grinned. “Serves her right.”

 

Sayori chimed in. “Will we be taking care of her?”

 

I responded. “Of course! I don’t hate her, and I hope after seeing her crying on the floor like this with no control, you’ll find some sympathy for her. We’ll all chip in on looking after her. I’m hoping that after a couple months of babyhood and being dependent on all of you, Monika will learn to appreciate you as friends and allies instead of competition. It’ll also force her to stop obsessing over me and learn to lead a more simplistic and hopefully happier life.”

 

Yuri nodded in agreement. “I think that’s very fair, MC. I’ll make sure to be very good to her. Hopefully she’ll see by our kind and maternal actions that we all forgive her and care about her.”

 

Sayori butted in. “What about us? Are we still gonna wear diapers?”

 

Natsuki scoffed. “As if! I’m never wearing one of those awful things again!

 

Yuri looked down shyly. “Yeah, I guess so.”

 

“Is that the consensus then? No more diapers or baby stuff for you girls?” I asked.

 

“Speak for yourselves! I actually liked wearing diapers and getting to act like a baby. I don’t want it to end!” Sayori exclaimed, much to everyone's surprise. 

 

I turned back to Yuri. “And what about you, do you really want it all to end?”

 

Yuri looked at me, and then back at the ground. “Well… I’ll admit… I liked the closeness we shared when you babied me. It made me feel cared for and I liked that a lot. Being able to rid myself from the stresses of being mature and intelligent, it was a nice change of pace now that I think about it. However, if I continue to participate in this ageplay I don't want to do it 24/7, only sometimes when I feel like it. And I never want to mess a diaper again.”

 

I nodded in support. “That’s completely fair. I’ll never force you into being my baby. It makes me so happy that you’re still willing to participate in it after the horrible experiences you had thanks to Monika.”

 

Natsuki interrupted our tender moment. “You’re all crazy. Who would wear a diaper after all we went through? It was like we were living in some perverted version of hell!” 

 

Sayori frowned. “It wasn’t so bad…. At least for me. Even though you hated it, you were always good to me Natsuki. You were like the big sister I never had.”

 

A small smile formed on Natsuki’s face. “I’m glad you appreciated my effort. That being said, I’m not going to act like a baby again.”

 

Sayori took Natsuki’s hand. “You don’t have to be a baby anymore. But you could still be my big sister.”

 

Natsuki rolled her eyes. “Fine. Okay. Whatever. If you want it that badly I guess it would be really bitchy to say no to a baby.”

 

I smiled as the girls figured out how they’d move past the trauma that Monika had caused and turn it into a good thing. Turning my attention back to Monika, I saw her skirt was wet with piss as she laid on the ground softly sobbing. I picked up the poor wet girl and brought her to the same changing table Yuri laid on when she told me of Monika’s true actions and motives. As I stripped Monika of her clothing Yuri handed me a diaper. I smiled at her and saw that Sayori and Natsuki had joined us to diaper their former captor. Looking back and forth at the club members, I could see that they were all happy for the first time in a long time. We all chipped in and changed our new baby girl, excitedly beginning the new life we had only begun to experience. 


	3. Growing Pains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monika is no longer a threat, but will the girls manage to move past the trauma she caused? And will Monika be able to adjust to her new life?

**Month One: Sayori**

 

Natsuki’s soft snores were heard throughout the nursery and Sayori couldn’t be more excited. She hastily began to crawl towards the gate of the playpen she spent much of her time in and began thinking to herself.  _ Now that Natsuki’s asleep I can sneak over to the cookie jar! I hope the crinkling of my diaper doesn’t give me away… _ Sayori’s master plan quickly found its first issue caused by a fussing Monika and Sayori quickly crawled over to the helpless diapered girl to pop a pacifier into the girls mouth. Monika looked up at her with misty eyes and began to suck on the pacifier slowly. Sayori smiled down at her little sister.  _ It has now been just over a month since MC regressed Monika into her completely dependent state. The month has been fraught with plenty of tantrums and crying, but it seems like she’s slowly accepting her fate.  _ Sayori looked down at the girl as she continued to suck her pacifier. “There, there Monika, be quiet okay? If you’re quiet big sister Sayori will give you a cookie, okay?” Monika whined and spit the pacifier out. Sayori giggled and quickly put it back in. “No no silly! I don’t have a cookie now, I’ll come back with one later!” Sayori sat and watched as Monika accepted the pacifier and sucked on it gently before closing her eyes. She whispered to the sleepy girl. “See, Monika? Being a baby isn’t so bad! You get to sleep, eat, and play all day. No more adult responsibilities or worries. You don’t even have to stand up to go potty!” Sayori suddenly sat up straight and instinctively put her hand to her diapered crotch. “Speaking of potty…” She trailed off as her bladder relaxed and began to release a steady stream of pee into her awaiting diaper. Her eyes rolled back into her head as she allowed herself to experience the hot sensation around her pussy. She began to let out a soft moan, tightly clutching a nearby teddy bear as the urine emptied into her absorbent diaper. The hissing sound from her diaper grew louder as she began forcibly expelling the urine to further the pleasurable sensation. It had been well over a month since her last orgasm, and Sayori had noticed that even simple sensations such as this caused her to be incredibly horny. She laid her back onto the playmat and began excitedly rubbing the front of her diaper with her teddy bear. She moaned as softly as she could to keep from waking Natsuki, and continued to lustfully grind her diapered crotch. The wet padding forcefully rubbed against her clit and Sayori gasped as pleasure overtook her and she began to orgasm. Her legs and back spasmed uncontrollably as she experienced orgasm after explosive orgasm. After a few moments the pleasure subsided and she began to catch her breath. Sayori found herself yawning.  _ Wow, those big girl feelings took a lot out of me! I’m glad my diaper was able to hold the mess I just made. I’m such a naughty baby! _ She yawned once more and looked over at her diapered little sister. Monika had turned her head and was staring intently at Sayori, tears silently falling down her cheeks. Sayori immediately felt awful.  _ Did I cause this? Did I wake Monika up with my big girl play time?  _ She quickly crawled over to the tear stained Monika. The girl was shaking. Sayori looked over Monika’s body. She was completely naked save for the massive thick diaper swaddled around her waist.  _ Maybe she’s upset because she’s cold? _ Sayori shrugged. She was naked but still nice and toasty. The still warm piss from her diaper helped with that.  _ I guess I oughta try and warm her up. It’s what a big sister would do right?  _ Sayori got on top of Monika and laid down onto her chest. She giggled as she felt her former captors breasts squish against her own. Sayori felt her smooth, naked stomach rest on Monika’s as their breathing slowly fell into sync. Sayori looked into Monika’s eyes as Monika slowly sucked her pale green pacifier. She smiled at her little sister, but Monika didn’t return the favor, instead looking away longingly as if she wished for an escape. Sayori wiggled down a bit and rested her head in her former president’s breasts, softly speaking to the girl. “I’m not mad at you, you know.” Monika tilted her head back to Sayori and Sayori smiled. “I guess what I’m trying to say is that I’m not mad that you introduced me to being an adult baby. I’m not an idiot, I know you manipulated Yuri’s mind to get her into diapers, and I get that you forced Natsuki into them. But you didn’t do that with me. You were always kind to me, Monika. You gave me an opportunity to escape from the crippling depression I had been dealing with for years, and I’m thankful for that.” Sayori noticed Monika give a slight smile from behind her pacifier. “I’m happy you introduced me to this lifestyle, Monika. And I’m sorry that you’re forced to act like a baby now, but we both know that you’re only being punished because of what you did to the other two girls. Anyways, I just wanted to say I’m not mad at you and I know your heart was at least kinda in the right place. I promise I’ll be a good big sister to you and you’ll learn to love being a baby just like me!” Monika’s face turned sour at that and Sayori looked down, slightly upset. “You’ll get used to it Monika. I know it’s not your first choice but there are plenty of things to love about being a baby! We get to play all day, we’re fed yummy food, okay well at least I am, MC still has you on a bottle only diet. That’s not so bad though! Warm milk is good for your tummy!” Sayori reached down and tickled Monika’s stomach. Monika giggled behind her pacifier and wiggled helplessly from underneath her well intentioned ‘big’ sister. “See? You’re happy already. Now tell me Monika, if you could do anything with your super duper cool big sis, what would it be?” Sayori pulled the pacifier from her little sister’s mouth and Monika attempted to speak. 

 

“A-ba da-ga-ga-la-ma.” Monika’s eyebrows furrowed in frustration. “A-ba da-ga-ga-la-ma!” She began to slam her fists into the playmat. “A-ba da-ga-ga-la-ma! A-ba da-ga-ga-la-ma!” Monika started to cry out in frustration as she thrashed around. Sayori watched in shock as she laid on top of the flailing girl. Soon she heard a familiar voice shout. 

 

“Sayori! What did you do to upset your little sister!” Sayori turned to see Natsuki angrily standing up from her chair. “What are you doing laying on top of her? Get off of her right this instant!” The force of Natsuki’s voice startled Sayori and she quickly climbed off of Monika. “What did you do to her, Sayori? Answer me.”

 

Sayori looked down at the playmat and put a finger to her lower lip. “I dunno. I was trying to keep Monika warm so I laid on top of her and then we were talking and then I asked her a question and then she started babbling and then she started crying and then…” 

 

Natsuki shook her head. “Okay that’s enough. Go stand in the corner of the playpen. I’ll calm Monika down and then deal with you.”

 

Sayori protested. “But!”

 

“No buts.” Natsuki quickly retorted. “The only butt I need from you is yours in the corner, is that understood?”

 

Sayori looked down in shame and stood up. “Yes Natsuki. I sorry. I go to corner now.” Sayori waddled over to the corner of the playpen and awaited her punishment. It was a few minutes before Monika’s cries began to subside and she was finally quiet. Sayori knew she was next and tensed up as she felt Natsuki’s hand grasp her shoulder. “I didn’t mean to make Monika cry…” Sayori apologized quietly as her big sister turned her around to face her. 

 

“I know you didn’t mean to Sayori, you’ve got a big heart. But you should know better. Monika isn’t a babydoll for you to play with, as much as she may seem like one. You can’t just climb up onto her like she’s your personal jungle gym and then provoke her into speaking. You know she doesn’t know how to speak anymore.”

 

Sayori looked down at her feet in shame. “I sorry…”

 

“I know that sweetheart. I also know that you know better. You need a couple of swats to your diapered bottom so you remember to be better behaved in the future, okay?” Natsuki spoke sternly.

 

“Okay…” Sayori responded sheepishly.

 

Natsuki held her arm out. “Go on and bend over. You can lean on my arm for support. This’ll be over in just a moment. Remember, I do this out of love.” Sayori bent over and leaned on Natsuki’s arm. She suddenly felt five quick swats on her bottom and yelped more out of fear than pain. The diaper spared her butt the majority of the force and both girls knew it. “Alright enough of that, I think you’ve learned your lesson. Also, your diaper is fucking soaked! I think it’s time for a change baby girl. Afterwards it’ll be time for your nap.” 

 

“But I don’t wanna diaper change!” Sayori protested.

 

Natsuki looked at her with skepticism. “Do you really want me to spank that soggy butt of yours again? Listen to your big sister and let me change your diaper. I don’t want to have to take care of your diaper rash like last time.”

 

Sayori shuddered at the thought.  _ Diaper rash is the worst! Natsuki has quickly settled into her role as the big sister for me and babysitter for Monika, but it’s taken some time for her to get comfortable with changing my wet diapers. She still isn’t very good and changing my stinky ones....  _ Sayori continued being lost in thought as her big sister led her to the changing table. Her mind soon cleared as she felt her diaper open and felt the cool air against her formerly protected diaper area. Sayori looked up at Natsuki and saw the girl staring quizzically down at the open diaper before opening her mouth to speak. “Sayori did you? Did you…” Natsuki stopped herself and shook her head in disbelief before getting out the baby wipes and wiping Sayori clean. Sayori cringed at the feeling of the cold wipes invading her once warm and comfortable genital area. Soon the feeling was replaced with a more comforting sensation as Natsuki gently rubbed baby lotion all over Sayori’s diaper area. _ If it hadn’t been for the explosive orgasm I just experienced, I’m sure would’ve came just from the gentle feeling of Natsuki applying this baby lotion!  _ Sayori felt worried about the prospect, but soon her worries washed away as she felt a new diaper taped around her hips. As Sayori squirmed in excitement, she heard the closet door to the bedroom open and saw Yuri enter the nursery quickly followed by MC. The two of them held hands and giggled to each other before walking up to Natsuki.

 

“Hey Natsuki, how are things going with the babies?” MC asked.

 

“Everything has been pretty calm. Well, besides one little incident that I quickly got under control.” Natsuki responded confidently.

 

“What happened?” MC asked concernedly.

 

“Oh it wasn’t anything serious.” Natsuki shrugged MC’s question off. “Sayori asked Monika a question and she tried to speak. You can imagine what happened next. Lots of tears and thrashing around in a fit of frustration when she heard herself babble on like an infant. Don’t worry though, I gave Sayori a quick spanking and she has promised to behave from here on out.”

 

MC nodded and turned his head towards Monika who was fast asleep in the playpen. He walked over and picked her up, waking her in the process. “Aww did little baby Monika go goo-goo ga-ga again for Sayori? Silly girl, I bet you miss your big girl words huh?” Monika sniffled and MC bounced her up and down on his hip. “Aww don’t fuss princess. It’s okay, Daddy and the girls all love you and will take good care of you.” 

 

As MC soothed Monika, Yuri spoke up. “Ugh, do I smell a stinky diaper? Sayori is that you?”

 

Sayori shook her head and giggled. “Nope! I’m all clean! Natsuki just changed me, see?” She pointed to her fresh white diaper as she laid on the changing table.”

 

“Yes, Sayori I can see that.” Yuri turned to Monika. “That leaves one diapered girl left. Isn’t that right pumpkin!” She pinched Monika’s cheek and the girl began to cry. 

 

MC immediately held Monika closer to his chest. “Shhh, it’s okay sweetie. It’s okay. Baby girls make stinky diapers, it’s only natural. You’ve been a stinky little baby for over a month aren’t you used to it by now? No matter, I’ll get you into a nice clean one and then we can repeat the process all over again in a few hours!” Monika wailed as MC and Yuri took her to a nearby changing table. 

 

Sayori was so occupied by the display of paternal power that she barely felt Natsuki lift her from the changing table. “Fuck! You are one heavy baby!” Natsuki said between strained breaths as she attempted to hold the girl. Sayori giggled as Natsuki struggled to carry her to the crib. “I think it’s time for a nap honey.” Natsuki exhaled deeply as she lowered Sayori into the comfortable crib. Sayori instinctively cuddled up with her massive Mr. Cow plushie and quickly fell asleep.

 

Sayori awoke to the sound of her tummy rumbling and slowly sat up in her crib.  _ I knew I should’ve got those cookies while I had the chance. If only Monika hadn’t started fussing like she always does…. _ Sayori looked around and saw the nursery was empty besides Monika sound asleep in her crib.  _ Hmm maybe I can get to the cookies now that everyone’s gone…  _ Sayori looked towards the cookie jar.  _ Yeah, I can’t just let those poor little cookies sit there all lonely! They’re as good as mine!  _ Sayori grabbed the bars of her crib and pulled herself up. Her legs felt a bit weak from muscle atrophy but she persevered, clumsily lifting one over the top of the crib. Her diaper pressed into her crotch as she straddled the bar and she felt the wetness of her diaper rub up against her.  _ Wow, I wet myself in my sleep? That’s so cool! I’m becoming a little bedwetter now! One step closer to being like a real baby. _ Sayori grinned as she slowly dropped from the top of the crib and onto the floor.  _ If the floor remained the same as it used to be when this was a classroom I might’ve gotten hurt! I’m glad MC installed this nice fluffy carpet when he took over the nursery. _ She sat down on her but for a moment and felt the fluffy carpet on her bare legs. The feeling was heavenly and she could’ve sat there forever but she had a job to do. She slowly crawled towards the cookie jar, attempting to minimize the crinkles coming from her diaper. Finally she made it to the cookie jar, but her struggles weren’t over. It sat on a shelf just above her reach. Sayori looked around the nursery for something to stand on. Finally her eyes locked onto the toy chest she kept most of her toys in. She timidly crawled towards it and attempted to push it towards the shelf but it didn’t budge.  _ Oh come on! I’m so close! _ Sayori’s stomach growled.  _ Plus I’m really hungry! I’ve gotta find a way to get this chest over there!  _ She opened the toy chest and immediately knew what she had to do. Sayori quickly began removing her toys from the chest and soon they were strewn all over the floor. Sayori thought nothing of the mess she had made and began pushing the empty chest towards the shelf. It moved with relative ease and soon Sayori found herself one step closer to her goal. She climbed up on her toy chest and grabbed the cookie jar. As she stood there she could feel her bladder release and warmth spread across her groin and bottom. Her eyes rolled back slightly as she took a moment to enjoy the simple pleasure of wetting her diaper. After the release of pee subsided, Sayori carefully stepped down from the chest and sat on the floor, hastily opening the jar of cookies. She began greedily stuffing her face with them, eating them as fast as she could bring them to her mouth. After a few minutes she had polished off the cookies and lay on the floor digesting them. Ugh I don’t feel so good… She groaned as she lay there, her stomach protruding past the top of her diaper from being so full. Suddenly a fart escaped into her diaper and Sayori knew what was coming next. She lay there feeling ill as a warm load of poop spilled into her diaper. She doubled over from cramps as wave after wave unloaded into her wet diaper. Sayori knew that as an adult she should despise the feeling, but she couldn’t bring herself to do so. It felt almost good, relieving much of the pressure her stomach had felt. After a few minutes of laying in her filth, Sayori sat up and began crawling back towards her crib. Once she got there she realized she had made a fatal mistake.  _ I forgot to unlatch the top of the crib so I could get back inside! There’s no way I’m going to be able to climb back up there without help. _ Sayori paused.  _ Wait a minute… I can use the toy box as a way to climb back inside! Yeah, that oughta work!  _ Sayori trekked across the nursery and began pushing the toy box towards her crib. She was so focused at the task at hand that she didn’t hear the door to the nursery open.

 

“Sayori! What the… What is going on here! You’ve made such a mess!” Sayori turned and froze like a deer in headlights as she saw Natsuki standing in the doorway. “You ate all the cookies too? Oh come on baby girl, that’s not good behavior! What has gotten into you?

 

Sayori sheepishly looked down. “I was hungwy…”

 

Natsuki shook her head in disappointment. “You should’ve stayed in your crib and waited for me to come back, you know better than to do this! And you left such a mess!” Natsuki’s tone switched from exasperation to sternness. “I want you to clean up all your toys this instant, and then you’re getting a good hard spanking, no love swats this time understood?”

 

Sayori crossed her arms and pouted before agreeing with her big sister. She had been a bad girl and she knew it, now it was time to face the consequences. Sayori crawled her stinky bottom towards the pile of toys and smiled secretly to herself.  _ If this is the price for eating all those yummy cookies then I guess it’s a price I’m willing to pay! _

 

**Month Two: Natsuki**

 

Natsuki clawed at Monika’s hand as the girl held her up by the throat. She felt herself lifted up in the air and stared into her tormentors emerald green eyes as the evil girl grinned with malice. “It’s over Natsuki. You have no power over me. I am your mommy. No. Your master. You shall remain my diapered slave for the rest of your days, serving at my feet, begging for any ounce of dignity. And each time you beg you shall be denied. Soon your life as an adult will be a distant memory, as if a dream, and eventually you will have forgotten it. You will even forget what it means to be human. There is no hope for escape.” Natsuki looked down and saw a massive diaper swaddled between her legs. She screamed and bolted upwards in her bed, panting heavily.  _ Holy fuck… _ She quickly glanced around her bedroom and saw no sign of Monika or the preceding struggle. Natsuki rubbed her legs together and felt no diaper between them, but looked underneath her soft sheets to be sure. She sighed in relief.  _ It was just a dream. It’s going to be okay. It was just a dream. _ She repeated the mantra in her head as she got out of bed.  _ It’s been two months since Monika took control. Two months since MC stopped her and helped save us. When am I going to move past the trauma she caused? Will I ever move past it?  _ Natsuki shook her head in an attempt to dismiss her thoughts.  _ I need some coffee. _ She walked over to her personal coffee machine and poured a cup. The warmth soothed her nerves as she held it to her lips and drank. Natsuki sat down in her armchair while she sipped on the coffee. She glanced over at her alarm clock. It read 5:45 AM.  _ Much too early to wake Sayori and start the day. _ She mused to herself.  _ I suppose I could read some manga to pass the time. _ She turned her head and scanned her bookshelf before picking an old favorite. Cracking the book open, she began scanning its pages and getting lost in the story. 

 

Natsuki’s alarm clock pulled her back into reality.  _ 8:00 AM, time to officially start the day.  _ She stopped the alarm and closed her book before standing up and stretching, then lazily walked to her closet and undressed from her pyjamas before dressing in a more appropriate outfit. As she closed the door to her room, Natsuki found herself feeling grateful.  _ It was nice of MC to build me this room adjacent to the club like this. I don’t know how he managed to do it, but I enjoy having my own space away from the babies.  _ She smiled slightly at the thought before opening the door to the former literature club turned nursery. Natsuki quickly went about her duties, checking stock of the diapers, preparing baby food for the girls breakfast, and warming up a couple of bottles to feed them when they awoke. Pleased with her work, Natsuki walked over to Sayori’s crib and looked down upon the sleeping girl. She seemed so peaceful and cozy. So innocent. Natsuki smiled at the adorable sight before her.  _ It’s funny, as much as I hate all this baby stuff, I do enjoy having someone to look after. It gives me a purpose and responsibility that I didn’t realize I wanted. It has been a strange series of events that have led me to playing the role of big sister to my former friend, but I find it enjoyable. The way Sayori looks up at me with such adoration and joy makes my heart full, even if I do find the act of changing her messy diapers disgusting. I guess it’s just a part of the deal. I wonder if this is how MC feels about ageplay?  _ Natsuki shrugged to herself before gently rubbing Sayori’s back. “Wake up sweetie, it’s a brand new day!” 

 

Sayori yawned and slowly opened her eyes. “Mmm okay. I hungwy.” 

 

Natsuki smiled. “Sweetheart you’re always hungry.” Sayori opened her mouth to protest but Natsuki preemptively silenced her with a bottle. The girl held it to her lips and suckled on it greedily as Natsuki walked over to the adjacent crib. _ There she is. Monika, or at least what’s left of her. She’s no longer the girl who tormented me. Now she is docile and weak, her body the size of an adult but with only the functionality of an eight month old. But I can’t let her appearance and actions fool me. The girl I know is still there, trapped inside her own mind. As cute as she seems sleeping in her crib, I can’t help but feel a little scared after my nightmare. _

 

Natsuki took a deep breath and pushed back her fears before waking up the sleeping Monika. Monika opened her eyes gently and Natsuki watched as Monika’s emerald eyes shifted from comfort to panic. She tossed her head from side to side, looking through the bars of her crib before calming down slightly. “Na-na-na…” Monika babbled incoherently and Natsuki attempted to decipher it. 

 

“Are you trying to say Natsuki? Is that what you’re trying to say baby girl?” Natsuki asked quizzically.

 

Monika shock her head back and forth as if to say no. “Na-ba-ga-ba-ba.” She stopped her string of sounds before repeating the last two. “Ba-ba.” She nodded slowly to herself before saying it slower. “Ba. Ba.” 

 

Natsuki nodded to Monika. “I think I understand little girl.” She shoved a bottle between Monika’s lips. Monika sucked on the nipple and closed her eyes. Natsuki patiently waited for Monika to finish. She would have left Monika to drink it on her own, but the girl could barely use her hands properly and certainly couldn’t feed herself. _It feels strange doing this. I feel like it was just yesterday our positions were switched and my fate was sealed. But here I am. Feeding my former rival a bottle of warm milk. A lot has changed in a short amount of time._ Soon Monika finished the bottle and Natsuki moved on to the second and arguably worst part of her day. Diaper checks. She knew full well that both girls would have heavily soiled diapers after a long night of rest. Natsuki groaned and and pulled back front waistband of Monika’s diaper. As she peeked inside she gagged at the sight. The girl had most certainly pooped quite a bit that night, and her filth had ended up all over her diaper. Natsuki grimaced as she stood back. _I should’ve never agreed to take care of Monika full time this entire week for Yuri and MC. At least this is the last morning I have to babysit Monika without help. What are MC and Yuri up to anyways?_ _Whatever it is I hope it’s important to them. Taking care of Sayori isn’t that hard, but adding Monika to the equation? This week has been tough._ Natsuki shook her head in disgust and went back to Sayori who was sitting patiently in her crib. _At least Sayori’s messy diapers aren’t so horrendous. She knows better than to roll around and spread her shit all over the inside of her diaper._ Natsuki pushed the thoughts of the girls messes from her mind and put on a brave face. “Alright baby girl, let’s get that stinky diaper off and clean your bottom.” Sayori giggled in excitement and Natsuki led her to the changing table. She closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath, bracing herself for the one part of being a nanny she hated.

 

The diaper changing process had been just as awful as it always was, but Natsuki got through it and was happy that she finally had the girls in their respective highchairs. Feeding the girls was no simple task but Natsuki had grown used to it and had developed techniques to make it easier for her. She gathered the baby food and bottles she’d need for the both of them and set the supplies down on their respective highchair trays. Natsuki started with Sayori. She knew the girl would fuss if she wasn’t fed first and it’d cause more trouble than it was worth. Natsuki tied an oversized yellow silicone bib with a food catcher around Sayori’s neck and the girl squealed in excitement. Natsuki laughed and began the slow process of feeding her. She was careful to not to feed Sayori too quickly, making sure the girl swallowed each bite before the next spoonful. If she went too fast, Sayori would dribble food out her mouth and cause an unnecessary mess. After quite some time, Sayori finally stopped accepting the spoonfuls of pureed peas and burped loudly. Natsuki lovingly placed a cookie onto Sayori’s tray for dessert and moved onto Monika. 

 

Monika was fast asleep in her highchair which wasn’t unusual for her. _I can’t exactly blame her for falling asleep so often._ _I guess there isn’t really much to do when you’re an adult trapped living life as a baby 24/7 for months. I suppose after a while all the crying and tantrums become so boring that all you can do to pass the time is sleep._ Natsuki shuddered at the thought. _Thank god I’m not her her position, and thank god she’s not in mine._ Natsuki pushed the thoughts to the back of her mind and tied a pink bib around Monika’s neck. The touch woke Monika and she gently opened her eyes. Natsuki began opening a jar of pear flavored baby food and looked up at her former captor. Monika looked at the baby food with a blank stare. She seemed emotionless. Natsuki almost felt bad, but she couldn’t bring herself to have empathy, instead she began shoveling the baby food into Monika’s mouth. Monika swallowed not out of enjoyment, but out of necessity. Natsuki knew this and it meant little to her, she was just glad Monika had learned her lesson from last week. 

 

Natsuki remembered that day well. Monika had been fussing over something, maybe it was the fact that she was eating baby food, maybe it was because her diaper was wet, maybe it was because she was being fed by a former rival, maybe it was the fact that she was trapped in her own body, or maybe it was all of the above. Natsuki didn’t care at the time. She just wanted to feed the girl and move on with her day, but Monika kept spitting the food out, refusing to eat. Natsuki was at her wits end. She had tried coaxing the girl every way she knew how but nothing worked. Finally she snapped and grabbed an old medical device that Monika had obtained when she was in charge. The device was simple, it was a tube designed to be shoved through the nose and down the throat. A bag would be inserted above the victims head and would allow food to travel through the tube and into the victims stomach. Natsuki felt a chill run down her spine as she grabbed it.  _ I don’t want to have to use this on Monika but she leaves me no choice. Thank god she never got the chance to use this on me. _ She sighed in defeat as she set the device up. Her eyes met Monika’s and she saw true fear as she inserted the tube in Monika’s nose. Monika thrashed around helplessly in fear and rage as Natsuki inserted the tube into a bag of runny baby food and fastened it above the highchair. After awhile Monika’s rage reverted back into fear, and that fear quickly turned into tears. Natsuki watched as the girl cried her eyes out, forced to sit in captivity as food constantly dripped into her stomach. She had become even more helpless and dependent on others than before and Natsuki could tell that she couldn’t handle the stress of it all. The scene before her eyes was heartbreaking and even terrifying, so Natsuki turned away and focused on Sayori. She left Monika sitting there being constantly fed for three hours that day.

 

Natsuki looked at Monika as she swallowed her baby food with purpose, only spilling minimal amounts from her mouth caused by her lack of muscle memory and control. Natsuki could tell that the lesson Monika learned that day had done the trick. She never had a problem feeding the oversized baby girl again. Natsuki finally finished the feeding process and as she was wiping Monika’s face clean, MC and Yuri walked into the classroom.

 

“We’re back!” MC announced with a smile on his face.

 

Natsuki turned and greeted them. “Welcome back you two, how was your trip?” 

 

Yuri smiled. “It was wonderful. We had a great time. Thank you so much for looking after our little bundle of joy while we were away.” Yuri walked over to Monika. “And how are you sweet pea? Did you miss mommy? Huh? Did you miss your wonderful mommy?” Yuri spoke in a sickly sweet voice that Natsuki never thought she’d get used to. She walked away from the display of affection and started talking with MC.

 

“So where did you two go off to?” Natsuki asked curiously.

 

“Oh, it wasn’t anywhere super special. I just decided to show Yuri some things.” MC responded. 

 

Natsuki rolled her eyes. “If you don’t want to tell me just say so. I’m not a child, regardless of the company I’ve kept this past week.”

 

MC chuckled. “I know, Natsuki. I guess it’s just something I’d rather keep between myself and Yuri for now.”

 

Natsuki nodded. “I get it. You two lovebirds need your secrets. I’m going to get back to taking care of Sayori. I’m glad you’re back MC.” Natsuki walked over to Sayori and unfastened the straps that held her in the highchair. She helped her friend down and led the girl to the playpen. Once Sayori was content playing with her toys, Natsuki sought after Yuri. 

 

Yuri sat on her bed and gently brushed her hair as Natsuki walked into the master bedroom. Natsuki met her deep purple eyes and smiled. “Yuri? Can we talk for a moment?” 

 

Yuri nodded gently. “Yes, of course. What is it you wanted to talk about?” 

 

Natsuki looked at her feet out of shame. “Do you… Do you ever have nightmares? Nightmares about what Monika did to us?”

 

Yuri nodded once again. “Yes I do, but not often anymore. I used to have them every night.”

 

“What changed?” Natsuki asked.

 

Yuri took a deep breath before speaking. “Honestly, it has been the quality time I’ve had with MC. We both know how he’s sexually aroused to the idea of us in diapers, and to help him with that I’ve worn diapers whenever we partake in sexual activity. Every time I put them on he goes out of his way to look after me and take care of me. It makes me feel cherished and loved. These moments I’ve spent with him have helped me equate diapers with love and pleasure instead of the fear, disgust, and humiliation I felt when Monika forced me to wear them. It’s thanks to this that the nightmares have subsided. I hope that in time they will disappear entirely. Why do you ask?” 

 

Natsuki brought her eyes back up to meet Yuri’s. “I just wanted to know I wasn’t alone. I have nightmares about Monika dominating me every night, and I wake up in fear every morning. I just want it to stop. I know that I’m safe now. You saved me Yuri, you and MC. I shouldn’t be afraid anymore. I’ve been feeding and changing Monika for two months now and I know that she has no power over me but that realization hasn’t stopped the nightmares.”

 

Yuri stood up and embraced Natsuki. “I understand and you’re not alone. Now that I think of it, you may be be experiencing PTSD.”

 

Natsuki scoffed. “PTSD? Isn’t that something only former soldiers get?”

 

Yuri shook her head. “No, no not at all. Anyone can get PTSD after a traumatic event. There’s no shame in having it. After what we experienced how could we not have it? I’ve been lucky enough to have MC by my side helping me through it, but now I see that you need help too and I’ll gladly be there for you to give you that help.”

 

Natsuki smiled and hugged Yuri. “Thanks. I’m really glad I have a friend like you Yuri. I’m sorry I made fun of you so much back when you first started wearing diapers.”

 

Yuri shook her head dismissively. “You don’t have to apologize for that Natsuki. We were all acting out of ordinary and I don't blame you for finding it weird. I found it weird too.”

 

Natsuki nodded. “Fair enough. I’m glad we had this talk Yuri. It really helped. I should get back to taking care of Sayori though, so I’ll talk to you later.” Natsuki turned and walked to the doorway. 

 

As she turned the doorknob she was stopped by Yuri’s voice. “Natsuki? One last thing. You mentioned that I saved you, and I wanted to correct you on that. I wasn’t the one who saved you and neither was MC. We saved each other. If you hadn’t caused a distraction to allow me a chance to tell MC what Monika had done to us, we would’ve been trapped a lot longer. You saved yourself Natsuki and you’re the bravest girl I know. I just thought you should know that.”

 

Natsuki smiled as she left the room.  _ Yuri’s right, I am brave. And I’ll find a way to move past this trauma no matter how long it takes, but for now I’ve got a little sister to look after. _ Natsuki entered the nursery and walked up to a smiling Sayori. Life was good.

 

**Month Three: Monika**

 

Monika slowly opened her mouth as spoonful of warm oatmeal was brought up to her lips. She held it in her mouth for a few moments before swallowing.  _ I wish Yuri would feed me the pear flavored baby food, or anything else that actually has flavor. This oatmeal is so bland. _ Monika was lost in thought as she felt another spoonful push past her lips. Most of the oatmeal made it into her mouth, but some dribbled down her chin. Monika sighed as she swallowed. She had grown used to the feeling of food running down her mouth. As Yuri continued to feed her, Monika’s thoughts drifted off.  _ How long has it been now? How many days? I lost count after 22 I think. I tried tracking the passage of time by my diaper changes but I quickly lost count of those too. With all the naps I take throughout the day, the only thing that keeps me sane is the schedule they have me on. MC always wakes me and changes me, then Yuri feeds me breakfast…  _ Monika was brought out of her thoughts by a warm towel wiping her face clean. She looked a smiling Yuri in the eyes.  _ Yuri… I vaguely remember when I first met her. She was extremely shy and reserved when I introduced myself back during the start of the literature club. Later on MC arrived and everything changed. He had feelings for her, and I couldn’t allow that. It seems like such a distant memory now. The girl I once knew as a wallflower has become my mommy. And I’ve been reduced to nothingness. Fated to live a life devoid of joy and pleasure. _ Monika felt Yuri’s hands reaching around her diaper. Suddenly she heard the snap of the belt that fastened her in her chair and Yuri picked her up. Monika rested her head on Yuri’s shoulder as she was carried to the playpen.  _ Right on schedule. _ Monika thought to herself as she was laid down on the playmat. Within seconds she had become bored. Sayori was nowhere in sight.  _ At least when Sayori’s here I have someone to keep me company… _ Monika’s eyes scanned the room. Nobody was in the room to watch her and she felt excitement for the first time on a long time.  _ I may not have Sayori here to distract me, but with everyone else gone I can finally practice speaking again!  _ Monika opened her mouth and attempted to speak. “Em-bee.” She let out a small growl before continuing. “Em-bee. Em-bee.” Monika squinted in concentration. “Em-ceeee.” She squealed in excitement. “Em-cee. Emcee… MC!” She squealed with happiness and clumsily clapped her hands. _ I did it! Finally! I can say his name again! Maybe I can communicate with him again and tell him that I’ve learned my lesson, that I’ll be a good girl forever. I’ve just got to keep trying! _ She started concentrating again. “Die… Die. Die… Puh… Puh…”  _ Oh come on! I can do this _ ! “Puh… Per. Per!” She smiled.  _ Now to just put the sounds together. _ She inhaled deeply, forcing herself to concentrate. “Die… Per. Die-Per. Diaper!” She beamed with excitement.  _ I did it! I really did it! Just one step to go.  _ “Em-cee no die-per. MC no diaper. MC no diaper!” Monika squealed in excitement and began repeating her new phrase. “MC no diaper! MC no diaper! MC no diaper!” Monika wiggled around in happiness.  _ I knew I could do it! Now MC will listen to me and I’ll finally be a big girl again. I won’t have to wear these stupid diapers anymore! I’ll get to eat real food again! Oh I just can’t wait!  _

 

Monika smiled at her success and took a moment to appreciate her genius before attempting to sit up. She placed her elbows onto the playmat and used them to help prop her upper body up. Her weak abdomen strained to support the weight of her upper body and Monika deeply inhaled as she forced herself upwards. She finally sat up and as she forcibly exhaled she felt a torrent of hot shit fill the backseat of her diaper followed by a stream of piss. Monika caught her breath as she sat in the playpen. The feeling of involuntarily shitting and pissing her diaper barely phased her, but it put a large dent in her ego. _ Damn… I never thought I’d get used to this feeling but here I am, sitting in my own filth just like a fucking baby. I’m never going to escape this am I? _ Monika shook her head.  _ No. Don’t think like that. There’s still hope. I can still tell MC that I don’t want to be in diapers anymore.  _ Monika looked past her bare breasts down to the soiled diaper between her legs. She noticed that her belly was covering the waistband. She pinched at her belly and gasped as she felt the pudge between her fingers.  _ Oh no, I’m getting baby fat! _ She verbally whined as she realized this previously unthought of part to her ongoing regression.  _ I guess I should’ve known that this would happen… They feed me constantly and I have no way to exercise. I’m so weak I can barely sit up! _ Monika poked at her chubby stomach in defeat before hearing footsteps behind her. 

 

“Good morning my darling little baby!” MC’s voice came from beside her.

 

Monika looked up at MC and managed a small smile.  _ I may be caught in a compromising position but I can finally tell MC that I don’t need these damn diapers anymore! _ Monika opened her mouth and spoke. “MC no diaper!” MC looked at her with confusion and Monika repeated herself excitedly while pointing furiously at the soiled padding between her chubby thighs. “MC no diaper! MC no diaper!” 

 

MC smiled at Monika and knelt down, poking her exposed diaper. “Oh sweetheart, are you trying to tell daddy that you don’t need diapers anymore?” Monika nodded vigorously and MC laughed. “Silly girl, you’re sitting in a very stinky diaper this very moment! It looks like you’re going to need them for quite awhile longer.” 

 

Monika recoiled her head in shock and her mouth opened to protest. “Me-me-me… Me no diaper.” She pointed to herself. “Me no diaper.”

 

Mc chuckled and picked her up. “Yes, Monika that’s right, you’re not a diaper. You’re a very funny little baby.”

 

Monika stared off blankly into nothing.  _ It… It didn’t work… I failed… He. He doesn’t understand what I’m trying to say, does he? _ Tears welled up in her eyes. 

 

MC carried her towards the master bedroom. You’ll be in diapers for awhile longer my stinky little girl. Don’t worry, someday daddy will let you be a big girl again, but that day is a long ways away.”

 

Monika began to wail.  _ He knows! Damn him he knows what I was trying to say! _ She started hyperventilating.  _ I can’t escape! Oh my god I can’t escape! Someday I’ll be a big girl again? Someday!? When will that be? When I’m old and gray? When my mind is broken and I don’t remember what it was like being an adult? When I’m covered in baby fat and unable to even sit up by myself? I’ve already forgotten what panties feel like against my pussy. I’ve forgotten how it feels to bite a potato chip and feel it crunch in my mouth. I’ve forgotten the sound of a toilet flushing. I’ve even forgotten what it felt like to have MC’s dick inside of me! Fuck!! _ Monika began screaming at the top of her lungs and flailing every part of her body in rage and frustration. She only saw red as tears streamed from her face and snot began running down her nose. She was devoid of hope just as she had been the day MC had first put her in this waking nightmare. 

 

Monika awoke to the feeling of a throbbing headache. She saw only bars and a wall directly behind them as she attempted to place her hand on her head. Her hand didn’t budge. Monika looked down and gasped softly. She was locked up in a straight jacket. Her heartbeat picked up for a moment in panic, but soon the panic turned to excitement.  _ Was it all just a bad dream? Am I just a crazy person who imagined being trapped living like a baby? This is amazing! I’m insane! That’s all it is! I’m just a crazy person who had a horrible nightmare! _ Monika grinned stupidly at the wall.  _ I’m crazy… Oh thank goodness I’m just crazy. _ Monika’s train of thought paused as she heard soft moans coming from behind her. She turned her head and what she saw destroyed her. 

 

The sounds came from a naked Yuri, her legs spread wide with Mc between them, slowly thrusting his hips into her pelvis. Monika’s eyes looked at the two of them longingly before her vision focused on the bars in front of her and the soft pink blanket underneath her. She was in her crib. Monika’s heart sank to the floor. She felt numb.  _ After everything I’ve been through. Everything I’ve experienced…  _ Monika began to drool. She desperately tried to empty her mind. The stress had taken its toll.  _ This is the end for me… Adult Monika is gone. She’ll never come back. I have to face the facts. MC will keep me like this forever. The only way to survive is to embrace what I’ve become. I’m a baby now. A stupid, stinky, chubby baby. _ Monika placed her cheek on the pink blanket underneath her.  _ My blankie is soft. _ She rubbed her legs together and felt the soft padding between them.  _ My diaper is comfy. It keeps me safe. _ Monika continued to focus on the small comforts she had at her disposal to distract her from the fact that the man she wanted and her biggest rival were fucking just feet from where she lay. She looked around for anything to keep herself distracted and saw a pacifier inches away from her mouth. Monika slowly wiggled her body towards the pacifier and grabbed it with her mouth. She sucked on it rhythmically and closed her eyes.  _ I’m a happy baby. I love being a baby. I’m a happy baby. _ She repeated the mantra in her head as Yuri’s moans grew louder before the girl orgasmed. 

 

It was minutes before a topless Yuri bent over the railing of the crib and looked down at Monika. Monika looked up at her emotionless, continuing to suck on her pacifier. She couldn’t help but stare at her former rivals breasts. They were much larger than her own. _I wonder if that’s why MC chose her? He picked her over me because of her massive boobs. Well, if they keep feeding me like this soon mine will get that fat._ _Then MC might love me more._ Monika smiled behind her pacifier as she looked up at Yuri. _Yeah, that’s right Yuri, if you keep shoving food in my mouth soon MC will want me more, just you wait!_ Yuri suddenly turned her head and blew a kiss towards MC before hoisting Monika out of her crib. Monika felt Yuri’s hand squeeze her butt. “Oh wow! Little baby Monika didn’t make a poopsie while Daddy and Mommy were busy! Such a good girl!” Yuri spoke sweetly. Monika rolled her eyes, but couldn’t help feel a little better at being called a good girl. Soon she was laid down on the same bed that her caregivers had just completed sexual intercourse on. She looked up to see MC and Yuri looking down at her. 

 

MC spoke first. “Listen, Monika, we need to talk. I’m sure you noticed that you’re in a straight jacket. I hope you know I locked you in it for your own good. When you threw that tantrum you became a threat to yourself and us. I had no other choice but to lock you in it for your own safety. You could’ve really hurt yourself! I know you’re mentally just a baby but you still have the body of an adult! You have to be mindful of that.” Monika’s eyes met his and she attempted to plead with him silently. MC inhaled sharply before looking away. “I know what you were trying to say back there, about not needing diapers anymore. I know that the real Monika is trapped behind those emerald eyes.” He shook his head in remorse. “But I can’t let you be an adult yet. I don’t think you’ve learned your lesson. I know that these past three months have been extremely difficult for you. I do. But I can’t take any chances. I have to be one hundred percent certain that once I let you become a big girl again you’ll act like one and stop your fruitless vendetta against the other girls in this club. You understand that, don’t you?” 

 

Monika looked away. She felt shame wash over her. _ He’s right. After going through all this baby stuff for so long I forgot why he put me in this position. I was horrible to those girls. I mean, I actually killed them, and for what? A chance to be with a guy who doesn’t love me? So he loves Yuri, so what? She deserves to be happy just as much as I do. That being said, I still want to be happy, and right now happiness to me means being an adult again. I’d do anything for that.  _

 

MC continued speaking. “I really hope you understand why you’re in the position you’re in now. I didn’t force you to be a baby because I hate you. I don't hate you. I feel sympathy for you Monika. You were cursed with knowing you were just a character in a video game. You felt romantic feelings for the first real person who crossed your path. I don’t blame you for it. I just want you to know that the girls and I care about you. We all want what’s best for you, and right now this is what’s best. So do me a favor and try to embrace your newfound babyhood for now. Let us all take care of you and shower you with love and affection. If you can do that, you’ll be an adult sooner than you think.” MC finished his speech and walked away, leaving Monika with Yuri. 

 

Yuri sat down beside Monika and spoke. “MC is right you know. We all really do care about you. Now that I understand what you went through, I have a better understanding of why you did what you did. I guess if I knew I was trapped inside a video game I’d long for release too.” Yuri paused for a moment and looked at her feet. “I don’t remember you killing me, which I think is for the best. For what it’s worth I’m glad you decided a different approach the second time, even if I didn’t like the results… Anyways, the past is in the past. All is forgiven.” Monika felt relieved as Yuri undid the straight jacket and she immediately moved her arms to a more comfortable position. Her eyes met Yuri’s and she saw in them the shy girl that she met so long ago. “Hey, Monika? Would you like… Would you like some milk? From… From my breasts?” Yuri asked meekly, avoiding Monika’s gaze. Monika was surprised. She wasn’t sure what to say, not that she could say much besides a few vowels and consonants strung together. Yuri finally turned her head and looked elsewhere as her cheeks blushed a deep red. “Am I asking too much? I can get you a bottle instead if you want…” 

 

Monika looked at her former rival and thought about the offer.  _ I’m not sure if I’m comfortable feeding from Yuri’s bare breasts, but I’ll admit, it might be nice to drink from something other than a bottle. Plus, she’s going out of her way to offer. I can tell this isn’t easy for her. I suppose it’s her way of a peace offering.  _ Monika looked down at her diapered crotch and then back at the timid girl sitting beside her.  _ If I accept this proposition I accept my status as a baby. If I can do that, then maybe I’ll get to be an adult again sooner rather than later. _ Monika exhaled deeply.  _ Alright, I’m going this. It’s time to finally embrace life as a baby. _ She looked up at Yuri and let out a small smile before reaching her arms out and making grabby hands. “Ma-ma.” She gurgled babyishly. Yuri beamed with joy and sat Monika on her lap. Monika felt Yuri’s hand on the back of her head, gently guiding her face towards the girl’s breasts.  _ I knew they were huge but up close these things are just massive. _ Monika’s face continued to be slowly pushed towards a nipple.  _ Oh god this is it, no turning back now… _ Monika closed her eyes and opened her mouth. She felt a hard nipple between her lips. The feeling was odd, surreal even. Her tongue caressed the warm fleshy breast and she puckered her lips, slowly beginning to suck. Nothing came out and Monika couldn't help but feel relieved, but that relief was short lived as warm milk slowly streamed into her open mouth. The milk tasted sweeter than she expected. It was good. Monika continued sucking as a steady stream of milk filled her mouth and spilled down her throat. Yuri’s hand behind her head was comforting, reminding her that drinking from Yuri’s breast was okay. Soon her belly felt warm and Monika felt incredibly comfortable. Once the breast went dry, Yuri’s nipple popped from her mouth and was replaced by the second one. As Monika continued to feed from her mommy’s breast, she felt a steady stream of pee escape into her diaper. The warmth felt good on her genitalia and before she knew it she was dozing off.  _ Oh goodness, all this milk is making me sleepy. _ Monika thought to herself as her eyes fluttered shut and her head rested against Yuri’s warm, soft breasts. 

 

**Month Four: Yuri**

 

Yuri smiled at her darling baby girl. Turning Monika into an adult baby had become a blessing in disguise. It had given Yuri a chance to express maternal instincts she didn’t realize she had. She picked Monika up from the playpen and turned to Natsuki. “I’m going to give Monika a bath before putting her down for a nap. Does Sayori need a bath too?”

 

Natsuki shook her head as she rubbed Sayori’s stomach playfully. “No, I gave Sayori a bath last night. She should be good for at least a few more hours.”

 

Yuri nodded. “Alright, well you two have fun with each other.” As Yuri began to walk away she stopped and turned around. “Natsuki, I almost forgot to ask. Do you mind babysitting Monika for an hour or two after her bath? MC and I are going to spend some time together.”

 

Natsuki looked up and smiled. “That won’t be a problem at all. Monika has been such a good little girl this past month, I’d be glad to babysit her!”

 

Yuri smiled warmly at Natsuki. “Thank you so much! I owe you one. Let me know if I can ever look after Sayori if you need some alone time!” Natsuki nodded in understanding and Yuri carried Monika to the Master bedroom and then to the bathroom. She lay Monika down and drew the bathwater, making sure it was a comfortable temperature before turning back to her oversized baby girl. Monika smiled at her as Yuri knelt down and undid the buttons on her pale green onesie. She expertly lifted it over the helpless girl’s head and threw it to the side. Yuri let out a sigh of relief as she saw Monika’s diaper wasn’t messy, only wet. She untaped the girl’s diaper and quickly wiped down her genitalia before lifting her up and setting her in the large bathtub. Yuri looked at Monika and smiled contentedly.  _ It never ceases to amaze me seeing Monika so vulnerable like this. Her body completely on display as she waits for me to clean her. The power feels… Kinda good actually. I enjoy looking after her and being in charge. Never thought I’d say that…  _  Yuri took a washcloth and started rubbing it on Monika’s back. She continued her train of thought.  _ Not that I need the power or crave it, I’m just as happy being submissive and powerless to the right person, like MC. I guess I enjoy parts of both roles.  _ She smiled to herself and lifted Monika’s arm, cleaning her armpit gently. Monika giggled at the touch and Yuri laughed.  _ She’s so stinking cute! _ Yuri took the washcloth and cleaned Monika’s chubby thighs. She made sure to get the area under Monika’s stomach which had grown about a half inch from a month ago, now giving Monika a cute, pudgy baby look. Yuri finished the cleaning process by gently wiping Monika’s round bottom and smooth vaginal area with the cloth. She stood up and grabbed a towel before returning to Monika. “Okay sweetie let’s get you in this fluffy towel and dry you off.” She spoke sweetly to Monika as she struggled to lift the wet, slippery girl from the tub. With much effort she carried Monika to the awaiting towel and wrapped the girl inside of it tightly. Yuri looked down at her soaking wet apron.  _ Dang, I’ll have to remember that for next time. Bring the towel to the baby instead of bringing the baby to the towel. _ She laughed at her lapse in judgement and rubbed the towel surrounding Monika’s body, drying her off. She unwrapped Monika from the towel and began the diapering process. First she slid the diaper underneath Monika’s clean bottom, then she applied a liberal amount of baby lotion to her genitals before finishing everything off with a sprinkling of baby powder. Yuri smiled as she taped the diaper extra snug around Monika’s hips.  _ It’s a shame that in a few hours Her clean bottom and diaper are going to be covered in her disgusting mess. Oh well, I suppose that’s the life of a mommy. The cleanup never ends. _ Yuri shrugged to herself and picked Monika up, carrying her to a wardrobe full of adorable baby outfits. Yuri couldn’t help but smile at the display.  _ I’m glad Monika and I are roughly the same size. It’s crazy that we share many of these outfits, although for very different reasons. I wear them sometimes when MC and I roleplay during sex. Monika on the other hand… _ Yuri looked at Monika and watched as drool escaped the girl’s lips and dribbled onto her breasts.  _ Monika wears them more out of necessity. _ Yuri turned back to the task at hand and pulled out a pale green t-shirt and adorable white shortails. This will do just fine. She smiled at her naked little girl and dressed her in the outfit.  _ Monika looks more and more like a baby each day. Yuri mused to herself. The way she drools, she obvious bulge of her diaper. The baby fat that has collected around her arms, legs, tummy, and chin. I could just eat my little munchkin up!  _ Yuri tickled Monika’s chin and picked her up again, carrying her back to the nursery. “Alright, I’m back!” Yuri exclaimed to Natsuki and Sayori.

 

Natsuki looked up from changing Sayori’s diaper. “That didn’t take too long. I take it Monika was well behaved as usual?”

 

Yuri nodded as she walked up to the playpen and placed Monika inside. “Yup! I swear, the progress she’s made in the past month is incredible. She acts just like a real baby without all the fussing or tears! It’s like a dream!”

 

Natsuki smiled as she taped Sayori’s diaper up. “Sayori is pretty well behaved too. Besides the occasional hungry outburst, Sayori is a super fun baby to take care of. She loves playing games and getting tickled.” Natsuki tickled Sayori’s bare belly to prove her point. “See? Doesn’t my stinky little baby love it when big sis Natsuki gives her tummy tickles?” Sayori laughed and squealed as she wiggled around. 

 

Yuri smiled at the sight. “I never took either of us for the mommy type, did you?” 

 

Natsuki shook her head. “No, never. Granted, I don’t see myself as a mommy, more like a cool big sister.”

 

Yuri nodded. “I can understand that. Well, do you mind being Monika’s big sister for the next hour or so?” 

 

Natsuki smiled. “Not at all, I’ve already got a warm bottle made up with her name on it. Monika is in good hands.”

 

Yuri gently bowed to Natsuki. “Thank you. I’ll come get her soon.” She turned to Monika and ruffled her long brunette hair. “Mommy will be back soon pumpkin. Have fun with your big sisters!” Yuri smiled down at her baby girl before returning to the bedroom. She saw no sight of MC and shrugged.  _ He’s late… I guess that’s okay. I can get ready without him. _ Yuri went to the closet and grabbed an outfit for their session. She chose a short lavender skirt and a tight white t-shirt.  _ Can’t forget the diaper! _ Yuri rummaged around and pulled out a fresh white diaper. It had no special characters or prints on it, but it still looked incredibly babyish. Yuri began undressing herself quickly She untied her apron and removed it before tugging her leggings and panties off before pulling her shirt over her head and undoing her bra. The clothes fell to the floor haphazardly and Yuri replaced them with her new, more childish outfit. She placed her hand over the front of her diaper and rubbed it softly.  _ Hmmm… It’s funny, I used to hate these things when Monika introduced them to me. But now that it’s my choice to wear them, I kind of enjoy how they feel between my legs. I feel safe and innocent, especially when MC is here…  _ Yuri’s thoughts drifted to her lover and she began feel tingly with excitement. She couldn’t help but place her hand down her diaper and touch herself at the thought of him ravaging her. Yuri fell back onto the bed and began playing with herself. She worked herself into a frenzy and in her state of furious arousal she didn’t hear the sound of footsteps coming towards her. 

 

“Is baby extra horny today?”

 

Yuri jolted herself up to a standing position at the sound and looked at MC. Shame washed over her as she stood before him, her hand still deep in her diaper. “Y… Yes…” 

 

MC laughed. “I’m glad. You didn’t already cum did you?” Yuri shook her head and she blushed deeply. “Good girl. Daddy will let you cum when he thinks you’ve earned it, is that understood?” Yuri nodded. “Excellent. Why don’t you show me some of the cute poses you’ve been working on?” Yuri jumped up excitedly and shook her long hair loose.  _ Alright, time to make Daddy super horny! _ She bent over, showing MC the bulk of her diaper as she arched her back, looking at him seductively. He laughed and she continued, her head swimming in bliss. She made a few more suggestive poses before finishing her set with a classic pin-up girl pose. She placed her left hand on her diapered hip and stuck it out as she placed her right hand on her head, pushing her hair back. Yuri saw the fire in MC’s eyes as he lunged at her in sexual hunger and she squealed with joy as she was tossed onto the bed. She could feel MC rip off her skirt and push her diaper aside. She braced herself for his cock and was rewarded as she felt it slide into her yearning pussy. Yuri’s mind went blank and focused solely on the intense pleasure she was experiencing. She felt her shirt lifted up and MC’s hands squeezing her breasts, knocking them around as if they were his. Within moments she felt a strong hand grasp her by the throat. The feeling of being owned sent her over the edge and she felt the urge to cum. 

 

“Daddy.” Yuri choked out. “May I cum please?” 

 

MC grinned. “Yes, baby girl. You’ve more than earned it.” On his command Yuri let herself go and orgasmed intensely. Wave after wave of pleasure rocked her body and she lost control as she spasmed in pleasure. After the intensity of her orgasm a wave of exhaustion hit her, Yuri fought to stay awake.  _ No… Not yet… I’ve gotta stay awake for Daddy _ . Yuri’s thoughts were interrupted by MC “I’m about to cum sweetheart!” Yuri wiggled her hips in anticipation before weakly pushing MC back. “What’s wrong Yuri?” Yuri ignored MC’s question and felt a surge of energy as she pulled MC’s dick from inside her and bent down to it, wrapping her mouth around it. MC gasped as Yuri worked her magic. She could taste her own juices on his cock but she didn’t care.  _ All that matters is tasting his seed. Savoring each and every drop. _ Yuri was consumed with lust as she bobbed her head back and forth on MC’s throbbing cock. Her tongue wrapped around his shaft and explored its surface, taking extra time to rub up against the tip. Soon she felt his dick shudder before shooting a massive amount of cum in her mouth. Yuri’s cheeks ballooned outwards as she struggled to hold it all in. The salty taste enveloping her taste buds. She let it sit in her mouth for a moment before swallowing the large load down her throat and into her empty stomach. MC pulled his cock back and it made a wet popping sound as it fell from her mouth. Yuri looked up at her boyfriend and smiled. She held her arms out and MC scooped her up, placing her in his lap. He put a pacifier in her mouth and pet her hair gently. She closed her eyes and let all her adult worries and stresses fade away. 

 

Yuri woke up in bed feeling refreshed. The intense sex had taken its toll but after some rest she felt much better. Her eyes scanned the room and landed on MC sitting beside her in bed. She wiggled over to him and put her head in his lap. He stroked her hair gently and she immediately felt herself relax. She lay like this for a few moments before sitting up beside MC and resting her head on his shoulder. She slowly opened her mouth and spoke softly. “MC?”

 

MC turned his face to look at her and their eyes met. “Yes, Yuri?”

 

“I have a question…” Her eyes lowered from his loving gaze.

 

“What’s your question?” MC asked, concern in his voice. 

 

“What is it about diapers that... “ She gulped. “What is it about diapers that turn you on so much?” 

 

MC looked down for a moment before meeting her gaze once more. “It’s hard to explain. I don’t know what started these feelings for me. I remember as a child I would dress my stuffed animals in diapers and would pretend to take care of them like a father. One day when I was in elementary school I read a book where the main character was turned into a baby. It was fascinating and gave me strange feelings I had never experienced. I learned years later that those were feelings of sexual arousal. After reading the book, I found whenever I thought about its story, my penis would become hard. Again, it wasn’t until years later that I discovered what that meant. When I was 14 I felt out of the loop. All of my friends seemed to know so much about sex and I knew nothing, so I looked it up on the internet. One thing led to another and suddenly I found a webpage that described the thoughts and feelings I had for years. I discovered that there were others just like me in the world. It was one of the happiest moments of my life. I had words to express my feelings and I wasn’t alone. I learned that I was an ageplayer. I was sexually attracted to women in diapers. Now I don’t know why or how I came to have these feelings. I think I was just born with them and they slowly were revealed over time…” MC paused and collected his thoughts before speaking once more. “I suppose that history lesson doesn’t explain why I find diapers attractive. Honestly it’s quite complicated. On one hand I love how innocent a diaper makes my partner look. It adds a certain level of cuteness that I can’t find anywhere else, and I’m a sucker for cute things. However, with that comes more devious thoughts. A diaper represents lack of control. I enjoy exerting a level of control over my partner, and knowing she’s in a diaper, knowing that I control her most basic bodily functions, it turns me on. No matter how strong you think you are, once you’re trapped in a diaper you lose that power. That’s what makes diapers such a powerful sexual object for me. They give me the opportunity to take control away from my partner directly. Turn her from a strong, independent woman, into a cute simpering baby girl, helpless to her Daddy’s whims. It’s that transition that fascinates me. Does that make sense to you?”

 

Yuri nodded. “Yes, it makes sense to me. If I’m being honest I find it quite fascinating. I hated diapers when Monika first forced me into them, but now? I love the feeling of being cared for and loved so absolutely. When you tape me into a diaper I’m able to let go of my calm, quiet demeanor and embrace some of my most intimate desires. Wearing diapers and having you care for me and fuck me has given me a much needed outlet for stress. Did you know I haven’t touched my knife once since you arrived those four months ago? Once you showed up and saved me, I just didn’t feel the need for cutting myself anymore. I had you in my life, and you showed me a healthier way to relieve my stress. I’m really thankful for that. I’m thankful for you.” Yuri snuggled up next to MC and felt his chest rise and fall with each breath he took. She felt his hand rest against her back and felt the thick diaper between her legs. 

 

MC finally spoke. “Are you ready for bed Yuri?”

 

Yuri yawned as she stretched out her back. “No, I promised Natsuki I’d pick up Monika after a few hours.” Yuri looked down for a moment before continuing. “Speaking of Natsuki… I’ve been wondering, when are you going to tell her and Sayori that they’re in a video game? It’s been 4 months and they still have no idea.”

 

“I know.” MC responded. “I’m just worried about what will happen when I tell them. Obviously Monika went a bit mad with power when she discovered she was only a video game character. And after I deleted her character file, Sayori went crazy with power as well. Whoever holds the title of club president shares the curse of self realization. I guess since Monika is basically just a baby, you’ve become the president now. Granted, Monika had already told you that you were in the game before I turned her into what she is. I don’t know how Sayori and Natsuki will handle the news. They aren’t like you.”

 

Yuri nodded. “I realize that, but I’m not sure you’re giving them enough credit. Natsuki is much stronger than you think. She has blossomed into a wonderful caregiver these past few months, going out of her way to care for both Monika and Sayori. I think she has more than earned the right to know the truth. And what you said about Sayori? About how she went mad with power once you removed Monika? I obviously don’t remember any of that, but the Sayori you know now is different. She has fully embraced the life of a baby for four months now. I haven’t seen her out of diapers even once. This is the life she has chosen to live. Knowing the truth won’t change that. I’m sure she’ll still want to live like a baby no matter what. That being said, she’s still a member of this club. No, this family. And she deserves to know the truth as much as the rest of us.”

 

MC looked down. “You’re right. I know you’re right. I just need a little more time okay? Give me another month to tell them the truth. I think I’ll restore Monika’s adult status around the same time. I just want these girls to enjoy themselves for awhile longer before they have to live the rest of their lives knowing the truth.”

 

“That’s fair. Just please tell them soon. It’s the right thing to do.” Yuri paused for a moment. “I also want to add… Knowing the truth isn’t that bad. I know that I’m not real, at least not exactly. But at the same time I know that I am real. Does that make any sense?”

 

MC shook his head. “No, not exactly.” 

 

Yuri thought hard about her next words. “What I’m trying to say is, you live in the real world. That world is your reality. This game is mine. And in my reality, I’m as real as can be.”

 

MC nodded. “Ah, I see now. You’re a really smart girl, you know that?”

 

Yuri smiled. “Of course I do. Now give me a quick kiss before I relieve Natsuki from her babysitting duties.” MC leaned over locked his lips with Yuri’s. She had never felt so alive. 

 

**Month Five: MC**

 

I dangled plastic keys above Monika’s head and she babbled excitedly. I could see that there was nothing remotely adult left in her. She had completely submitted and accepted her life as a baby. A wave of sadness washed over me.  _ I’m going to miss having Monika like this, but I made her a promise. I promised her that when I felt she had learned her lesson I’d allow her to be a functioning adult again, and that time has come. She’s been such a loving and joyful baby girl the past two months and I think she has really bonded with the other girls too. _ I sighed and set the keys down before picking the big baby up. She wiggled happily in my arms and I kissed her cheek before laying her down in her crib for a nap. She yawned and fell asleep the moment her head touched her soft pillow. I stood beside the crib looking over her for a bit before walking back to my own bedroom. As I opened the door I saw Yuri and Natsuki having a heart to heart talk on the bed while Sayori happily played with blocks at their feet. Yuri looked up at me.

 

“I warned them about what you have to say. I believe they are both ready for the truth.” Yuri spoke to me confidently. 

 

I nodded somberly and picked Sayori up before sitting down beside Yuri. Sayori sat patiently on my lap and I held my arm across her bare smooth stomach to keep her from falling off my knee. Natsuki and Yuri both looked at me intently and Sayori stuck her thumb in her mouth. They all waited patiently to hear what I had to say. I took a deep breath and began. “I’ve been with you all for 5 months and you’ve each grown into such wonderful and unique women.” My eyes met Natsuki’s. “Natsuki, the way you’ve stepped up to care for both Sayori and Monika has been incredible. I admire your tenacity and ability to be such a firm, yet loving caregiver to those two despite your distaste for participating in ageplay yourself.” Natsuki blushed slightly as I moved my attention to Sayori. I held her tightly on my lap and continued. “Sayori, your playfulness and ability to be so carefree is an inspiration to us all. I think everyone of us wishes we could have the positive attitude you always manage to display. The fact that you’ve fallen so deeply in love with being our baby is such a joy for me. I can always count on you to give me a laugh or make me feel like I’m doing a good job caring for you.” Sayori turned her head and gave me a wet kiss on the cheek, giggling as she did so. I let out a chuckle before turning my head towards Yuri. “Yuri, I think you know how I feel about you, but I’ll gladly repeat myself if necessary. You are the light of my life. I’ve seen you blossom from the shy awkward wallflower to a very caring and sweet girl. You remind me what it’s like to be human each and every day. To top it all off you inspire me to always do the right thing, and that is why I’ve gathered us all here today.” Yuri nodded at me reassuringly and I continued. “Natsuki, Sayori, there’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you…” I paused for a moment.

 

“What do you want to tell us?” Sayori laid her head on my chest and looked up at me with her big, innocent blue eyes.

 

“You guys aren’t real…” I paused but heard no interruptions. “Well, you’re not real in a sense. In your world you’re obviously real. Yuri did a good job of explaining that to me. I guess what I’m getting at is this; you’re all characters in a video game.”

 

Natsuki interrupted me in a calm tone. “What do you mean?” 

 

I looked at her as I held Sayori close. “It’s hard to explain. I guess the only way is to bring your attention to certain things that have happened without much explanation. Remember how Yuri suddenly became incontinent? Monika caused that. She was able to take control because she knew she was in a game, and she tampered with Yuri’s character files.” I looked at Natsuki who slowly seemed like she was getting it. “Do you remember how one day you left the literature club, only to come back the next day and find that it was repurposed as a nursery for adult babies? Monika tampered with the game files to do this. She made it so the game was no longer about a literature club, but instead she turned it into a diaper club of sorts. You saw how Yuri would suddenly act just like a baby at some moments, and then seem like herself in others? Again, that was due to Monika’s power. I come from outside the game. Real life, if you want to call it that. When Yuri told me what Monika had done, I learned how to alter her character file and that’s how I made her into what she is.”

 

Natsuki looked at the floor with shock. “So that’s how you did it… I always wondered.” She looked back up to me. “So what you’re saying is this is all just a game? We aren’t real? Is that what I’m supposed to get from this?

 

I turned to Yuri as I addressed Natsuki. “I think Yuri can explain a bit better. Right Yuri?”

 

Yuri nodded and turned to Natsuki. “MC is right, this is just a video game. There is plenty of proof to back up his claim. However, that being said, you are still real just as I am.”

 

“But how can we be real? How can we be real if we are just characters in some game?” Natsuki trailed off.

 

“We’re real because we say that we are. Look around you. Does this feel like reality to you?” Yuri asked her.

 

“Yes.” Natsuki wiped away a tear forming from her existential crisis. 

 

“Well if it feels like reality than who says it can’t be? Who says we can’t be real? This is our world and our world is just as real as anybody else’s. MC has shown me elements from his world and I must say, I prefer our little world with just us girls and MC. In this game we can be whoever we want to be, and do whatever we want to do.”

 

I interrupted Yuri’s pep talk to add my own two cents. “She’s right. In your reality you can do whatever you wish. Things aren’t so simple in the real world. I wouldn’t have the opportunity to see a group like you girls grow and mature in the ways you have. Ageplay isn’t exactly looked upon nicely where I come from, but here? In here Sayori can happily be a baby as much as she wants to be, and Natsuki, you can be her big sister without fear of judgement. This world is yours and you can do anything you want to. That’s a big reason why I’m sharing this truth with you today.  I want to give you the tools to make this game world into whatever you want. I’ve been teaching Yuri the ropes and now it’s time to give you two the option as well.”

 

“Is that what you’ve been doing with Yuri on your trips?” Natsuki asked.

 

“Yes, exactly that. In fact Yuri was the one who pushed me to tell you so you’d have the option to learn as well She and I agree that the truth is important, and you don’t deserve to be in the dark.” I reassured her.

 

Natsuki paused for a moment. “Okay. I must admit, I don’t know how to feel right now. You tell me my world isn’t really real, but at the same time it feels completely real to me. I suppose if I’m being given the opportunity to learn more about where I come from and where I live then I’d be a fool to not take it…” Natsuki inhaled deeply. “I accept your offer MC. I want you to teach me how to make this world my own.”

 

I smiled at her. “I’m glad to hear that Natsuki. Yuri has already come a long way in the past few months and I’m sure you’ll do great as well.” I turned my attention to the diapered girl sitting on my lap. “And what about you, Sayori? Do you want to learn how to change this world? You’ve been awfully quiet.” I watched as her eyes looked down to her cute round toes. 

 

“I don’t think so… I’m happy with my life as it is. Real or not all I want is someone to take care of me and love me for who I am. I’m lucky to be surrounded by the three of you already. I’m glad you told me the truth, but honestly I’ve never been happier as I have been these past few months. I don’t want anything to change…” Sayori looked at the group for approval.

 

Natsuki chimed in. “Hopefully you at least want something to be changed from time to time.” She glanced at Sayori’s diaper. 

 

Sayori met her gaze and giggled. “Okay okay, I want some things to be changed, but not everything!” 

 

The four of us laughed as she squeaked out her response.  _ It feels good to see the girls all having fun after the truth I just shared with them. Yuri was right, they’re stronger than I give them credit for.  _ The sound of hissing brought me out of my thoughts and I identified the sound was coming from Sayori’s diaper. “Speaking of changes, it looks like someone needs a fresh diaper!” I exclaimed as I lifted Sayori’s soggy butt from my knee.

 

“Not yet! I’m only a little wet…” Sayori protested.

 

I rolled my eyes. “If you say so you little stinker. I guess Natsuki can change you later.”

 

Natsuki looked at Sayori. “Since we’re all speaking as adults here, I’ve got a question for you Sayori.”

 

Sayori’s eyes met hers. “What’s your question?” 

 

“Do you actually like the feeling of a wet diaper?” Natsuki asked genuinely, without a hint of disgust in her voice. 

 

I witnessed Sayori blush slightly as she responded. “I do. I like it a lot. In fact…” She paused for a moment. “In fact sometimes it makes me horny.” Yuri and I quietly gasped as she revealed this fact and Natsuki nodded prompting Sayori to continue. “I know that babies don’t care about sex and all that stuff, and I know that I want to be just like a baby, but there’s no point in denying it any further. I still enjoy having sexual feelings and I don’t want to lose that. It’s the one adult thing I want to keep for sure. All of you can baby me as much as you want. I love it. But I also love cumming and I’ve come to terms with that.”

 

Natsuki spoke up. “That makes sense. I’ve always wondered that about you Sayori. It was the one thing that confused me besides you being okay with pooping your diapers. I can’t imagine a life without sexual release, and I’ve noticed on a few occasions when I’m changing you that your diaper is filled with cum. I never had the courage to ask you about it because I didn’t know if you could control it or if you even wanted to.”

 

Sayori responded. “At first I tried to fight it, but the longer I’d fight it the more I’d want it. Eventually any sensation against my pussy felt good. The warm wetness of my tinkles, the soft padding rubbing up against my clit, your tender fingers rubbing baby lotion in my skin. As someone who likes acting like a baby in the body of an adult, my body often betrays me and craves sexual release. I’ve decided that I no longer want to fight that. Instead I want to embrace those feelings.” She paused for a moment and looked at us. “Are you guys okay with that?”

 

Yuri smiled and spoke first. “Of course we are. I know what you’re saying about the sensation of a diaper rubbing against your clit. MC has shown me the wonders of diapers when combined with sex and if I’m being honest I love wearing them now. In fact…” Yuri pulled up her violet shirt to reveal the waistband of a diaper peeking up from her black leggings. “I’m wearing one right now. I’ve been wearing them daily for almost three weeks now and I don’t plan on going back any time soon. So don’t worry Sayori, I totally understand how you like the feel of them.” Yuri pulled her shirt back down and Natsuki playfully pulled at the waistband.

 

“So you’re a baby in disguise now huh?” Natsuki chuckled.

 

Yuri blushed deeply. “Well, no… not exactly…” 

 

“Does little baby Yuri make tinkles or stinkies in her diaper?” Natsuki asked playfully as she tickled Yuri’s ribs. 

“Stooop! Daddy… I mean MC, he likes it when I wear them!” Yuri blushed deeply and looked at me to save her from embarrassment but I smiled at her and shrugged my shoulders feigning ignorance to her plight. 

 

Natsuki poked Yuri’s stomach. “You didn’t answer my question padded princess.” 

 

Yuri’s eyes went wide and she blushed hard at the nickname. “I… I wet them sometimes.”

 

Natsuki giggled. “Is that so? Let’s see if the baby is wet shall we?” Natsuki tackled the taller girl on the bed and pulled her leggings down with ease. 

 

Yuri squealed in embarrassment and I spoke up through laughter. “Natsuki that’s enough hahaha… You’ve had your fun now let’s get back to the task at hand. Sayori just opened up to us and she’s been patiently waiting to hear our thoughts.” I looked down at Sayori who smiled up at me warmly.

 

Natsuki hopped off of Yuri and sat back down on the bed. “I’m sorry Sayori, I just got carried away with little miss tinkles over there. Anyways, in regards to what you said, I honestly don't have a problem if you want to masturbate in your diapers or whatever. Frankly I found it strange that you weren’t doing it to begin with. In regards to changing your cummy diapers, I can’t say it really bothers me. I’ve been wiping your ass clean for five months now. I think I can handle just about anything after doing that.” 

 

Sayori blushed and spoke softly. “Thanks guys… That means a lot to me. I love you all.”

I smiled at her. “We love you too Sayori.” I looked up to the other group members and spoke once more. “Speaking of love, we need to talk about Monika. I think it’s time to restore her status as an adult. Does anyone have anything to add to that?”

 

Natsuki spoke up first. “Are you sure you even want to let her be an adult again? I mean, isn’t it easier, not to mention safer, to just keep her as a diaper dependent infant forever? She obviously enjoys it now, so who’s to say she’d even want to be an adult again? I say we keep her like this. Monika had her chance to be an adult and she blew it. She’s happier now than she’s ever been and I’m happy knowing that I’m safe from her wrath as long as she’s drooling and shitting her diapers.”

 

Yuri shook her head. “MC made a promise to her Natsuki. Imagine you were in her place instead. Having no control over your body. Not even able to speak properly or close your mouth so drool doesn’t escape. Imagine being trapped like that for as long as she has been. I think trauma like that changes a person. Monika isn’t who she used to be. She’s gone through a rebirth in an almost literal sense. Yes, she made us act like babies but that only lasted a day or two. Monika hasn’t had that luxury. I think it’s time we release her and allow her to join us as a friend instead of a helpless baby. No offense Sayori.”

 

Sayori gently shrugged. “None taken. I admit I’ll miss having a little sister to play with, but at the same time I know I’ll love being the baby of the family again. Because that’s what we are now right? A family. And Monika has always been a part of our family so she deserves to be treated kindly and with respect.”

 

I looked at Sayori in shock.  _ I never thought I’d hear such an eloquent speech from a naked girl sitting on my lap in a wet diaper. _ “Sayori’s right. We’re a family now, and Monika is an important part of this family. Natsuki, I understand your concerns and I’ll be monitoring Monika’s actions closely. If she reverts back to her jealous, cruel self, I’ll be sure to put a stop to it. I’ll also be teaching you techniques to stop her as well. Having some coding knowledge should help put you at ease. And to be honest, I think living this long as an oversized infant is going to have more lasting impacts than any of us would have guessed. There’s only one way to find out though. Are you girls ready to officially invite Monika back into your lives?” Yuri and Sayori eagerly nodded and after a moment Natsuki nodded as well. “It is settled then. Lets go wake her up and deliver the good news.

 

The girls and I soon found ourselves looking down at a soft, innocent Monika. She wore a pale green onesie over a thick unsoiled diaper and seemed so peaceful in her sleep.  _ I almost hate to take her out of this peaceful sleep and allow her to be an adult again, but I made a promise. _ I looked to the other girls of the club. Natsuki wore a pink sweater and a matching pink skirt. Yuri wore her violet t-shirt and black leggings. I could see her diaper peeking up from her leggings but said nothing. Sayori was completely naked besides her lightly wet diaper.  _ She doesn’t seem to mind that her breasts are on full display to the other girls, not that she would seeing as we have all seen much more intimate parts of her during her numerous diaper changes.  _ I quickly paused the game and removed the mod that caused Monika to lose control of her body. Satisfied, I resumed the game and tapped her on the shoulder. The girls were oblivious to the fact that I had paused the game as Monika slowly awoke. She looked up and saw our faces smiling down at her. “Did you have a good nap sweetheart?” 

 

She looked up at me groggily before opening her mouth. “Yesh.” She gasped. “Yesh… Yeeesss. Yes!” Her eyes lit up and she opened her mouth again. “Diju chaynge me bag?” I watched as Monika fought with her mouth muscles to move them correctly. “Did… Did you… Did you ch. Ch. Change me. Did you change me back?” Monika gasped in excitement. “I can talk! Daddy daddy look I can talk!”

 

I laughed alongside the girls. “Yes Monika, you can talk now. You’re now in control of your body once more. Congratulations sweetheart, you earned it.” 

 

Monika squealed loudly in excitement and attempted to stand up. She tried to lift her upper body but couldn’t get it more than an inch off her bed, so she grasped the railing of the crib with her hands. She strained as she pulled herself up and managed to get to a kneeling position. The girls all looked at me worriedly and I shrugged.  _ I figured she’d have some issues but this is worse than I thought. _ I could see the determination in Monika’s eyes as she began to pull herself up to a standing position. After lots of grunts Monika stood up, leaning against the crib for support. Her chubby legs shaking as they attempted to hold her up. I could smell that in her struggle to stand, Monika had messed herself. “I did it!” Monika wheezed. “I’m a big girl now! I’m an adult now! See mommy? See daddy? I can talk! I can stand all on my own! I’m free!” She yelled out in excitement before her chubby legs gave way and she fell onto her butt. “What? H..How?” Monika started tearing up. “No no no I’m an adult now! You said so!” She pointed at me. “You said so! Why can’t I stand?”

 

“I think after not using your legs so long your muscles have atrophied… I didn't think it would be so bad…” I paused before continuing. “It may be some time before you can stand on your own, but I promise you that I’ve given you control of your body again. Natsuki can you help Monika out of the crib?”

 

Natsuki nodded wordlessly and put her hands under Monika’s armpits, lifting the girl to a standing position before speaking up. “Um, Monika? You’ve got a poopy diaper…”

 

Monika’s eyes went wide before calming down a bit. “Oh… I must’ve done that in my sleep. Can you help me to the changing table? I’ll clean myself up and I’ll never have to wear one of things ever again. I can’t wait!”

 

Natsuki looked at me concerned and I shrugged. “Sure, Monika, Natsuki will bring you to the changing table. Just don’t be afraid to ask for help okay?”

 

Monika scoffed. “Help? I’m good. My legs are just a little weak that’s all. I’ll be just fine just give me a few hours that’s all.”

 

Natsuki lifted Monika halfway up the crib and gasped for air. “Hey Yuri? Mind helping me lift her? I haven’t had to in awhile.”

 

Yuri nodded and rushed over to her. “Of course.” Yuri lifted Monika’s legs and they carried the pudgy diapered girl to the changing table. 

 

“Thanks, I appreciate you two helping me out. Could one of you grab my old school uniform? I can’t wait to wear it again.” Monika spoke.

“Sure I’ll grab it for you.” Natsuki said as she left Monika’s side. 

 

Yuri handed her the baby wipes and gave Monika some space. I watched as she fumbled with the diaper tapes before slowly pulling them off. Sayori leaned into me and whispered. “I don’t think she’s a big girl yet…” 

 

I put my arm around her. “I think you’re right pumpkin. It may take her some time before she realizes it though.” We watched as Monika struggled to wipe herself. She couldn’t properly wipe her bottom without lifting her legs but it didn't stop her from trying. After watching her struggle for a few minutes and causing a huge mess, Yuri stepped in and soothed her a bit before cleaning her up. I looked at the two of them as Yuri struggled to shimmy Monika’s panties down her legs. Finally they were wrapped around her waist but I could tell that they were about two sizes too small.  _ Monika put on more baby fat than I anticipated. That’s probably my fault though. Still, I’m not sure we have any clothes in her size besides her baby clothes right now. _ As I thought about this unforeseen consequence I witnessed Yuri struggle to dress Monika in her old uniform. She managed to get it on but it was incredibly tight. 

 

“Thanks for dressing me Yuri, but I think I’ve got it from here.” Monika said confidently.

 

“Are you sure? Natsuki and I can let you lean on us to walk if you need it.” Yuri said skeptically.

 

“No no, I think I can do it.” Monika started wiggling herself until she was in a position to hop off the changing table. She shoved herself off and her legs immediately gave way causing her to fall on the floor.

Natsuki immediately rushed to her aid. “Are you okay? Here let me help you up.” Natsuki put Monika’s arm over her shoulder and helped lift the girl off the ground. They took a few steps before Sayori gasped. Her pointed finger brought my eyes to Monika obliviously wetting herself.

 

“Monika! You’re peeing!” Sayori shouted out, grabbing the other girls attention.

 

Monika looked down to see her hot yellow urine running down her leg. She gasped in horror. “No! No this isn't right! I’m not a baby! I’m not a baby anymore! I don’t need diapers! I’m a big girl I swear!” Large tears began to fall down her cheeks as she sobbed. 

 

Yuri came up beside me and I felt her hand rest on my back. “It seems like her life as a baby took its toll. What do we do now?” Her deep purple eyes met mine. 

 

“We accept her for who she is. She’ll need our support more now than ever. It may be some time before she regains control of her muscles, and it will be even longer before she gains control of her bladder and bowels, if that ever happens. I think Monika will be diapered for a lot longer, but we’ll continue to be there for her and help her along the way.” Yuri rested her head on my shoulder and soon I felt Sayori do the same. I looked across the room at Natsuki wiping the tears from Monika’s eyes.  _ We still have a long way to go, but this is a good start. With these girls, anything is possible.  _


End file.
